Thanks Very Much For You're Friends
by Mori Kousuke18
Summary: Summary : Kisahku berawal dari sini, aku tidak tahu banyak saat itu. Namun perlahan aku sadar, hidupku hanya tinggal sebentar. Sampai mereka semua datang, menemaniku yang awalnya sendirian.Thanks Very Much For You're, Friends.


**_Thanks Very Much For You're Friends_**

**_Inazuma Eleven & Inazuma Eleven GO Belong To Level – 5_**

**_This Story By : Mori Kousuke18_**

**_Rate : _****_T_**

**_Genre : Friendship , Hurt/Comfort_**

**_Warning : Gaje, Typo, OOC, GALAU, Musical, dll._**

**_DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Mori : Halo minna ^^ awalnya ini fic multichapter, tapi sekarang udah ku-Publish jadi OS. Oh iya, saia sarankan membaca fict ini sambil dengerin lagu-lagu yang ada dalam fic ini, biar kerasa gitu :3 (?)/plak/. Dan ok selamat membaca ^^_**

**_Story Summary : _****_Kisahku berawal dari sini, aku tidak tahu banyak saat itu. Namun perlahan aku sadar, hidupku hanya tinggal sebentar. Sampai mereka semua datang, menemaniku yang awalnya Very Much For You're, Friends._**

**_._**

**_._**

* * *

**_Monday, 19-09-2003._**

**_=Glad To Meet You!=_**

_"Sasuke! Hari ini pun kita harus semangat ya!"Ucap anak berambut cokelat hangat itu._

_Anak lelaki kecil yang memiliki bola mata sapphire yang indah dan rambut cokelat yang cukup mencolok. Berlari kecil disekitar kerumunan orang banyak itu bersama seekor anjing._

_"GUK GUK!"Anjing yang bersama anak manis tadi hanya menggonggong pertanda menyahuti perkataan anak tadi._

_Yap bisa ditebak kalau anak berambut cokelat manis itu adalah Matsukaze Tenma._

_****__Tenma POV_

_Halo perkenalkan namaku adalah Matsukaze Tenma. Saat ini usiaku baru saja 4 tahun, aku tinggal bersama seorang Kakak perempuanku yang baik hati. Namanya adalah Aki Kino, dan aku biasa memanggilnya dengan sebutan Aki-nee. Huh! Tapi walau dia baik hati terkadang dia bisa juga garang loh. Contohnya ketika aku sering pergi dari rumah tanpa izin, sebenarnya Aki-nee sudah memberitahuku. Tapi itulah aku! Nah hari ini aku bersama Sasuke, anjing peliharaanku akan jalan jalan sebentar ke Taman. Ya hari ini aku baru saja pulang dari Sekolahku. Nama Sekolahku adalah ****__TK-Hanabi_. Biasanya sih Aki-nee akan menjemputku, namun karena aku bilang mau ke Taman sebentar akhirnya dia mengizinkannya. Tapi aku sedikit heran, Ayah & Ibu sengaja menitipkan aku pada Aki-nee. Padahal orang tuaku tidak terlalu sibuk ya walaupun sering pergi ke luar kota sih. Dan satu lagi aku juga heran kenapa setiap orang tuaku menemui Aki-nee Ibuku selalu bilang : "Ganbatte Aki-chan! Hanya kau saja yang bisa menolong anakku! Tolong rahasiakan hal ini darinya!"

_Heh! Aku juga sedikit bingung sih. Ditambah lagi soal perkataan Ibuku yang makin tidak aku mengerti, tapi toh sudahlah karena walau dipikirkan berapa kalipun aku masih tidak mengerti. Ingatlah aku hanyalah seorang anak kecil yang baru berusia 4 tahun. Well mau bagaimana lagi._

_BRUUK!_

_"He-hei hati hati dong!"_

_"Ah..gomennasai aku tidak sengaja.."_

_"Hm, kamu manis juga ya, hehe siapa namamu aku belum pernah lihat anak cowok berambut cokelat seperti kamu lho"_

_"A-ah namaku Matsukaze Tenma..salam kenal, kalau kamu siapa?"_

_"Aku Aoi Sorano, Yoroshiku Tenma-kun"_

_"H-ha'i semoga kita bisa jadi teman baik ya..."_

_"Tentu saja"_

_"Ahaha, aku senang bisa bertemu orang sepertimu Aoi-chan, sekarang kita teman ya..!"_

_"Tentu!"_

_Lalu setelah itu aku menggenggam tangan kecil miliknya. Dan tak disangka kalau kami bisa berteman baik untuk seterusnya._

* * *

_****__End Of Tenma POV_

_****__Normal POV_

**_Wednesday, 21-09-2003_**

**_=I Should Know This Harsh Reality=_**

_"Tenma-kun! Kamu ini kemana saja sih..?" tanya Aki yang kelihatannya sudah mulai khawatir._

_"Tenang saja Aki-nee aku hanya bermain di Taman saja kok" jawab Tenma dengan wajah yang masih ceria._

_"Hah kamu ini, kenapa akhir akhir ini kamu selalu ke Taman sih?" Aki kembali bertanya._

_"Ehm sebenarnya sejak 2 hari yang lalu aku bertemu dengan seorang gadis" ucap Tenma agak sedikit malu malu._

_"KYAAAAA! Ga-gadis? Benarkah! Seperti apa dia?" bukannya menanggapi dengan kata kata bijak, Aki malah berteriak histeris sehingga membuat Tenma sedikitnya syok._

_"Um, biasa saja sih lagipula kami hanya teman kok" jawab Tenma perlahan lahan._

_"Hehe cepat dewasa ya otouto ku yang manis" ucap Aki sambil membelai rambut cokelat milik Tenma dengan lembut._

_Tenma tidak menjawab. Hanya membalas dengan senyum tulusnya pada kakak perempuannya itu._

_"Nah kalau begitu Tenma-kun lebih baik sekarang istirahat ya.." pinta Aki masih sambil tersenyum manis._

_"Iya"Jawab Tenma singkat. Kemudian ia segera masuk ke kamarnya._

_"Kamisama..andai saja engkau bisa memberikan waktu hidup yang lebih lama untuknya, dia masih kecil.."_

_"Aki-nee! Aki-nee!"Teriak Tenma dari arah kamarnya._

_"I-iya, ada apa Tenma-kun?"Tanya Aki kemudian._

_"Aki-nee! Hidungku berdarah lagi.." ucap Tenma sambil berjalan pelan menuju tempat Aki berdiri._

_Sontak Aki yang melihat hal itu menjadi pucat pasi._

_"T-Tenma-kun kenapa bisa begini?" tanya Aki tak mengerti sambil mengelap darah di hidung Tenma dengan tisue._

_"Aku tidak tahu, mungkin karena mandi terlalu sore.." ucap Tenma polos._

_"I-iya! Lain kali jangan ulangi lagi ya, sudahlah sekarang cepat kamu ganti baju" kata Aki lalu membersihkan sedikit sisa darah yang masih ada di hidung Tenma._

_"Baik.." dengan gerakan cepat Tenma lalu segera kembali ke kamarnya dan mengikuti saran dari Aki._

_"Kamisama, apa aku harus menceritakan yang sesungguhnya kepadanya? Tapi aku sungguh tidak sanggup! Dia terlalu kecil untuk tahu semuanya.." batin Aki pedih._

_Ia menangis, semakin lama semakin keras. Sebenarnya Tenma juga mendengarnya, tapi ia tidak tahu kenapa Kakak perempuannya itu menangis._

_"Ada apa Aki-nee? Kenapa Aki-nee menangis?" tanya Tenma sesaat, kemudian ia memandang sedih kearah kakak perempuannya itu._

_"Ti-tidak ada apa apa kok, semuanya baik baik saja Tenma-kun. Sekarang kamu makan lalu tidur ya, oya besok sepulang Sekolah kita ke Rumah Sakit ya.." jelas Aki dengan senyum manis seperti biasanya. Namun bisa Tenma sadari kalau itu hanyalah senyum palsu yang seolah olah menutupi sesuatu –Hal Yang Besar-._

_"Untuk apa memang?" tanya Tenma kemudian, masih tak mengerti._

_"Kamu akan mengetahui nya besok ya..Tenma-kun" jawab Aki singkat lalu segera memeluk Tenma dengan erat._

_Tenma benar benar tidak mengerti kenapa dia diperlakukan seperti ini. Tidak oleh orang tuanya tidak oleh kakaknya. Ia benar benar tak mengerti._

* * *

_****__Tomorrow Day_

_"Maafkan aku ya Aoi-chan, hari ini aku tidak bisa menemanimu bermain seperti biasanya.." ucap Tenma sambil membungkuk dalam dalam pada teman baiknya itu._

_"Hm, tidak apa apa sih tapi boleh tidak kalau aku ikut denganmu Tenma-kun? Sebenarnya aku juga mau mengambil obat yang dipesan Ibuku di rumah sakit" kata Aoi sambil tersenyum manis._

_"Ba-bagaimana ya..."_

_"Tentu saja boleh kalau itu untuk Aoi-chan!" sahut Aki dari kejauhan._

_"A-apa iya? Wah terimakasih ya Aki-nee" ucap Aoi kemudian._

_"Haha tidak masalah ayo naik" tanpa pikir panjang akhirnya Tenma & Aoi pun segera naik ke Motor milik Aki. Lalu dengan cepat namun santai Aki segera menjalankan motornya itu._

_****__At The Hospital_

_"Tenma-kun! Aki-nee aku mau kesana dulu ya.." pamit Aoi lalu segera menuju Apotik rumah Sakit._

_Aki dan Tenma hanya mengangguk pelan._

_"Tenma-kun, ayo kita temui Dokter sekarang" pinta Aki lalu segera menarik pelan tangan adik laki lakinya itu._

_"Eh, tunggu dulu Aki-nee sebenarnya kenapa aku harus diperiksa sih? Bukankah Minggu lalu kita sudah periksa ke Dokter?" tanya Tenma yang makin tak mengerti dengan sikap Kakak nya itu._

_"Tenma-kun! Dengar ya Ayah & Ibu mu pasti sangat menghawatirkanmu sekarang oleh karena itu aku tidak akan membiarkanmu sakit walau sedikit pun" jelas Aki sambil melemparkan senyum tulusnya pada Tenma._

_"Ba-baiklah kalau begitu ayo kita temui Dokter sekarang.." tanpa menjawab, Tenma lalu menarik tangan Kakaknya itu._

_****__At Doctor's Room_

_"Apakah kamu sering melakukan kegiatan yang cukup keras?" tanya Dokter yang bertugas memeriksa Tenma. Kira Hiroto._

_"Kegiatan? Um iya sih, seperti bermain sepak bola apa itu termasuk?" jawab Tenma lalu kembali bertanya._

_"Tenma, lebih baik kamu hentikan dulu kegiatanmu itu untuk saat ini ya" pinta Dokter Hiroto dengan lembut sambil mengusap pelan kepala kecil Tenma._

_"Kenapa Dokter? Itukan salah satu hobby ku! Mana mungkin aku menghentikan kegiatan itu" bukannya menurut Tenma malah menyilangkan kedua tangannya di dada sambil menggembungkan pipinya._

_"Tenma-kun, turuti saja apa yang Dokter Hiroto anjurkan!" ucap Aki pelan._

_Tenma lalu menatap pada Kakak perempuannya itu yang wajahnya sedikit tertunduk._

_"Ha'i!" jawab Tenma mantap. Dia kemudian tersenyum kearah Aki._

_"Nah begitu dong, nanti kalau kamu sudah sembuh kamu pasti boleh bermain sepakbola lagi kok!" kata Dokter Hiroto sambil tersenyum manis._

_"Iya, um Aki-nee aku mau menemui Aoi-chan dulu ya jaa.." pamit Tenma lalu segera pergi dari ruangan itu tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Aki._

_BUKK!_

_Pintu pun tertutup sedikit keras oleh Tenma. Hening tak ada yang bicara. Hanya ada suara kicauan burung di siang hari yang cukup cerah itu._

_"Hoo? Ternyata bola ku ketinggalan aku mau mengambilnya dulu deh!" Tenma yang mulai menyadari kalau bola miliknya tertinggal di Ruangan Dokter Hiroto akhirnya memutuskan untuk kembali kesana._

_"Aki-nee aku mau mengambil bola-"_

_"Apa hasilnya Hiroto-kun?" Aki kemudian mulai membuka pembicaraan._

_"Hasilnya lebih parah! Aki-san lebih baik kau segera bawa Tenma berobat dalam waktu dekat ini kalau tidak nyawa nya bisa-"_

_"Nyawa! Nyawa! Kenapa setiap aku membawa anak itu ke Dokter, Dokter selalu bilang cepat bawa ia berobat kalau tidak nyawanya akan terancam! Dia akan mati! Bahkan sekarang aku membawanya kepadamu! Kau adalah rekan satu tim di Inazuma Japan dulu! Aku mengenalmu, kau juga mengenalku! Tapi kenapa? Kenapa semua Dokter bahkan kau masih saja mengucapkan hal yang sama! Kenapa..." Aki yang sudah tak tahan mendengar kata kata Hiroto akhirnya memberanikan diri untuk berteriak._

_"Dengar Aki-san! Kanker yang ada di tubuhnya akan bertambah besar seiring dengan berjalannya waktu! Aku tahu dia masih muda, tapi aku juga yakin kau tak ingin kehilangannya bukan?" tanya Hiroto kemudian._

_"Tentu saja tidak! Dia adalah adikku satu satunya, dia satu satunya keluarga yang kupunya..ke-kenapa! Kenapa dia harus mengalami semua ini? Ini tidak adil..dia masih terlalu kecil untuk mengetahui semua ini.." ucap Aki sedih, tanpa diduga air matanya mulai jatuh. Ia tak kuasa menahan tangis kalau harus kehilangan Adik laki lakinya._

_"Tenanglah Aki-san walau aku sudah menyarankan begitu padamu, tapi aku juga akan membantu mu semampu yang aku bisa.." ucap Hiroto kemudian, sambil sedikit tertunduk._

_"Te-terimakasih.. ta-tapi-"_

_CLEK!_

_"Ja-jadi selama ini aku menderita kanker begitu" suara cempreng seseorang sontak membuat Aki dan Hiroto menoleh bersamaan. Mereka kaget bukan main karena sosok yang barusan bicara adalah.._

_"Tenma-kun!" seru Aki sambil menghapus sisa air matanya yang membasahi pipinya._

_"Te-Tenma"_

_"Tenma-kun, kami hanya sedang membicarakan soal hasil tes mu kok haha'' Aki yang sudah tidak tahu harus menjawab dengan apa akhirnya hanya menutupi semua hal tersebut dengan sebuah tawa garing._

_"Sudahlah! Jangan berbohong lagi, aku sudah tahu semuanya kenapa Aki-nee tidak pernah memberitahuku!" ucap Tenma lantang._

_"A-aku.."_

_"Aki-nee jawab aku! Kenapa Aki-nee tidak pernah memberitahukan ku semuanya!" Tenma semakin meninggikan suaranya._

_"Tenma-.."_

_"Kau jahat! Aku benci padamu! Aku benci padamu!" tanpa mempedulikan suara Aki yang berbicara di sela sela kata katanya, Tenma lalu berteriak sekeras kerasnya di Rumah Sakit itu dan segera berlari menjauh dari sana._

_"TENMA-KUN TUNGGU!" kali ini Aki ikut berlari menyusul Adik laki lakinya itu._

_Ia tak mempedulikan langit yang sudah mulai mendung. Sementara Hiroto hanya bisa memandang datar kearah punggung Aki yang sudah semakin menjauh dari hadapannya._

_"Nee, ganbatte Aki-san! Aku tahu ini sangat berat bagimu, tapi aku yakin kau bisa melewatinya! Aku akan minta bantuan pada Ichinose dan semoga itu juga bisa membantumu dan Tenma" batin Hiroto._

**_=At Apotic=_**

_Aoi yang sudah selesai membeli obat untuk Ibunya akhirnya hendak pergi ke Ruangan yang Tenma masuki namun, ia mendadak kaget karena tiba tiba melihat Aki yang sedang berlari dengan tergesa gesa._

_"TENMA-KUN! KAU DIMANA!" teriak Aki keras keras. Aoi yang heran pada tingkah laku Kakak perempuan temannya itu lalu segera menghampirinya._

_"Loh, ada apa Aki-nee? Kenapa kau berlari lari seperti itu dimana Tenma-kun?" tanya Aoi yang segera menghampiri Aki dan ikut berlari juga._

_Aki tidak menghentikan larinya, namun tetap berusaha menjawab._

_"A-Aoi-chan Tenma-kun sudah tahu semuanya, dia pergi dan bilang kalau dia membenciku!" kata Aki dengan nada suara sedih._

_Memang, sangat berat baginya jika dia sampai benar benar kehilangan Tenma._

_"S-Souka..?" tanya Aoi berusaha memastikan._

_Aki hanya mengangguk pelan lalu segera mempercepat larinya karena hujan mulai turun._

_"Aki-nee sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?" Aoi mulai bertanya kembali._

_"Nanti akan ku ceritakan, sekarang yang penting kita harusmenemukan Tenma dulu..." jawab Aki singkat._

_"Aku tahu dimana kita akan menemukannya!" kata Aoi lalu segera menarik tangan Aki dan berlari semakin kencang._

* * *

**_=At Himitsu Park=_**

_"Hah tempat apa ini?" Aki yang mulai menyadari kalau ia sama sekali tak mengetahui tempat itu hanya bisa bertanya._

_Di tempat atau lebih tepatnya Taman itu, banyak bunga bunga yang bermekaran. Lalu ada sebuah keranjang Basket yang tidak terlalu tinggi terpampang di batang Pohon yang besar itu. Diatas Pohon itu ada sebuah Rumah kecil yang sering disebut Rumah Pohon berwarna cokelat gelap._

_"Ini adalah tempat rahasia ku dan Tenma-kun! Kami biasa main kesini kalau bosan" jelas Aoi._

_"Ta-tapi 'kan tempat ini.."_

_"Aku tahu tempat ini berada di sisi Hutan, dan jaraknya sangat jauh dari Perkotaan ditambah lagi tak ada orang disini! Tapi bagiku dan Tenma-kun tempat ini sangat asyik kami biasa bermain disini" Aoi kembali melanjutkan kata katanya._

_"Bagaimana caranya kalian bisa menemukan tempat ini..?" tanya Aki sekali lagi._

_"Ini hadiah Ulang Tahun ku dari Papa & Mama dua hari yang lalu, setelah aku memperkenalkan Tenma-kun pada orang tuaku mereka bilang kalian pasti bisa terus berteman, akhirnya Papa & Mama memberikan ini padaku" jawab Aoi sambil tersenyum ke arah rumah pohon itu._

_"Ta-tapi Aoi-chan hujan sudah mulai deras dan kita ada di sisi Hutan bagaimana ini?" Aki yang mulai kebingungan akhirnya mulai panik._

_"Tenang saja! Kita memanjat saja ke Rumah Pohon itu! Aku yakin Tenma-kun juga pasti ada disana, tapi sepertinya atapnya agak bocor karena kemarin kejatuhan ranting tua yang cukup besar.." jelas Aoi perlahan lahan._

_"Tidak apa apa, yang penting aku bisa bertemu dengan Tenma-kun" ucap Aki yang mulai meninggikan suaranya._

_"Baiklah ayo Aki-nee" ajak Aoi lalu segera menarik tangan Aki menuju Rumah Pohon itu._

_"Kamisama, aku tidak peduli kalau dia sampai manjauhiku, tidak mau tinggal bersamaku lagi! Tidak mau bertemu aku lagi, bahkan kalau dia tidak mau mengenalku lagi aku tidak peduli! Tapi asalkan kumohon, jangan lah buat dia membenciku.."_

_Aki kemudian mencengkram keras batang yang sedang dia pegang suapaya tidak jatuh._

_"Hati hati Aki-nee agak licin kalau hujan!" ucap Aoi. Aki hanya mengangguk pertanda mengeti._

_"Tenma-kun.."_

_"Tuh 'kan benar Tenma-kun ada disini…"Senyuman manis mulai terlihat dari wajah Aoi, dia lalu mulai memandang kearah orang yang sedang duduk di dalam ruman pohon itu._

_"Tenma-kun…"_

_"Ketahuan ya…" ucap Tenma kemudian segera tertunduk cepat. Tak lama kemudian ia mengangkat kembali kepalanya dan mulai menatap kearah kakak perempuannya dan Aoi._

_"Hehe, tentu saja aku tahu inikan tempat rahasia kita Tenma-kun" masih sambil tersenyum manis, Aoi lalu mulai memandang Aki._

_"Tenma-kun, aku.." ucap Aki perlahan._

_"Kenapa Aki-nee tidak pernah memberitahukan ku semuanya.." ucap Tenma dengan pandangan mata lirih._

_"Maafkan aku Tenma-kun, sebenarnya aku bisa saja memberitahukan semuanya padamu. Namun aku mulai menyadari kalau hal ini terlalu berat untukmu" jelas Aki kemudian, lalu menatap adik laki lakinya itu dalam dalam._

_"Tapikan aku.."_

_"Tenma-kun, kumohon jangan membenciku, kamu boleh saja menjauhiku tak mau mengenalku lagi tak mau hidup bersamaku lagi! Asalkan tolong jangan membenciku" ucap Aki sekali lagi, kemudian air matanya kembali tumpah. Ia menangis, sambil menundukkan kepalanya dalam dalam._

_"A-aku tidak membenci Aki-nee kok.." bibir mungil Tenma kini melontarkan kata kata yang membuat Aki sedikit mengangkat kepalanya._

_"Be-benarkah?" tanya Aki kemudian._

_Tenma lalu mengangguk pelan dan mulai kembali berkata._

_"Tentu saja, karena Aki-nee adalah orang yang sangat aku sayangi" Tenma berkata dengan sangat lirih. Matanya mulai berkaca kaca. Aki balas menetap dalam dalam adik laki lakinya itu._

_"Terimakasih Tenma-kun.." kali ini Aki mulai mendekati adik laki lakinya itu. Kemudian dia memeluk Tenma dengan begitu erat._

_Aoi hanya menatap kedua insan itu dengan tatapan lirih. Ia bisa memahami bagaimana perasaan keduanya._

_2 Menit._

_Kedua nya masih saling berpelukan, sampai_

_JDEEERRRR!_

_"Ga-gawat Aki-nee hujan nya semakin deras, kita harus cepat kembali kalau begini.." Aoi yang mulai menyadari kalau hujan semakin lama semakin deras akhirnya mengajak Aki pulang._

_"Baiklah, lebih baik sekarang kamu pulang bersamaku ya Aoi-chan! Aku pikir aku harus menceritakan semua masalah ini padamu.." ujar Aki lirih, kemudian dia sedikit mentapa adik laki lakinya yang sudah tertidur pulas._

_"Soal Tenma-kun ya, baiklah.." Aoi yang sudah mengerti akhirnya hanya menjawab lalu mengangguk mantap._

_Mereka pun segera pulang._

**_Wednesday, 21-09-2003_**

**_= Aki's House=_**

**_17.45 O'clock._**

_"Jadi bagaimana hasilnya Aki-nee?" Aoi mengawali pembicaraan di sore yang menyedihkan itu._

_"Penyakit yang di derita Tenma-kun, semakin hari semakin parah dan kalau dia tidak segera menjalani pengobatan nyawanya bisa terancam.." jelas Aki, kemudian dia memandangi adik laki lakinya itu yang sedang tertidur pulas di ranjang. Aoi ikut memandang Tenma dengan wajah penuh kecemasan._

_"Jadi sekarang, apa keputusan Aki-nee?" tanya Aoi kemudian._

_"Aku harap ada seseorang yang bisa membahagiakan hidup nya, siapapun. Atau itu kau Aoi-chan.." ucap Aki, kali ini dia memandang Aoi dalam dalam._

_"Kalau itu maumu, aku bisa saja sih, tapi.."_

_"Ada apa? Apa kau keberatan Aoi-chan?" Aki kembali bertanya._

_"Bu-bukan begitu, sepertinya aku hanya bisa menemani Tenma-kun sampai SD nanti, karena jika sudah SMP nanti aku harus pindah Sekolah ke Amerika.." jawab Aoi lirih._

_"Kalau begitu, aku mengandalkanmu, sebisa mu Aoi-chan.." ujar Aki, kemudian dia menggenggam tangan Aoi dan berharap mendapatkan jawaban yang bisa membuatnya sedikit puas._

_"Hai! Aku mengerti Aki-nee, aku akan mencobanya sebisaku.." Aoi menjawab, sembari tersenyum tulus. Aki ikut tersenyum dan menatap Tenma perlahan._

_"Tenma-kun, aku harap kau bisa bahagia, walaupun hanya sebentar, kuharap orang yang bisa membahagiakan mu itu, adalah Aoi-chan.."_

* * *

**_Monday, 12-01-2012_**

**_= Hello, new friend!=_**

_****__Raimon Junior High__  
"Hm, ini ya SMP yang dimaksud oleh Tsurugi…" Tenma berjalan menelusuri lorong Sekolah yang sangat megah itu. Ia terus melangkahkan kakinya, sampai di sebuah ruangan. Dan itu adalah ruang musik._

_****__Tenma POV_

_Nah teman teman! Sekarang ini aku sudah menginjak kelas 1 SMP, tepatnya di SMP Raimon. Sebuah SMP yang sangat terkenal di kota ini. Setelah Aoi-chan pindah Sekolah ke Amerika, aku jadi sendirian lagi. Nah hari ini adalah hari pertamaku masuk SMP. Aku berharap aku bisa segera mendapatkan teman teman baru disini. Memang sih, yang masuk ke SMP ini bukan hanya aku saja. Banyak teman teman se-angkatan SD ku yang masuk ke SMP ini. Diantara nya adalah Tsurugi, Shindou, Kirino, Shinsuke, Hikaru, dan Kariya. Namun sejak pertama kali aku menginjakkan kakiku di Sekolah ini, aku masih belum mendapatkan seorang teman baru._

_Langkahku terhenti di Sebuah ruang music, kudengar sayup sayup suara seseorang dari ruang musik itu. Aku yang sudah penasaran sedari tadi akhirnya mencoba mengintipnya, kulihat ada seseorang yang sedang asik memainkan biola nya sambil bernyannyi disana._

_Kimi no kokoro he__..__  
Kimi no kokoro he__..__  
Todoke, todoke, todoke__…_

_Boku no kokoro ga_

_..__  
Kimi no kokoro he__..__  
Todoku you ni  
Utauyo..._

_Pria berambut ungu itu mengawali lagunya, suaranya merdu. Seterusnya dia mulai memainkan biola nya._

_Aku masih dengan asik memperhatikannya, dan aku sampai lupa kalau aku membawa kamera. Dengan cermat dan hati hati, aku mulai merekam momen langka itu._

_Daitai itsumo doori ni  
Sono kado wo magareba  
Hitonami ni magire komi  
Tokete kieite iku_

_Boku wa michi wo nakushi_  
_Kotoba sura nakushite shimau_  
_Dakedo hitotsu dake wa_

_Nokotteta, nokotteta_  
_Kimi no koe ga_

_.._

_Dia menghentikan permainan biola nya sejenak, kemudian dia meneruskan nya._

_Warau kao mo,__okoru kao mo subete  
Boku wo arukaseru  
Kumo ga kireta saki wo  
Mitara kitto  
Nee, wakaru deshou?  
Nee, wakaru deshou?_

_SREK!_

_Ah gawat!_

_Kamera ku terjatuh, sontak pria berambut ungu itu menghentikan permainan biolanya, dia kemudian menoleh ke-arah pintu ruang musik. Aku yang sudah tidak tahu harus berbuat apa akhirnya hendak berlari dari sana, namun._

_"Hei kamu yang disana, aku sudah tahu! Cepat keluar," pintanya, mau tak mau akupun segera menghampirinya._

_"Go-gomennasai, aku hanya menyaksikan permainan biola mu tadi. Suara mu juga sangat merdu Kak.." canggung. Akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk memanggilnya 'Kakak'._

_"Aku belum pernah melihatmu, kau murid kelas 1 ya?" bukannya menanggapi pernyataanku, dia malah bertanya kepadaku._

_"I-iya, maafkan aku ya Kak" ucapku, kemudian membungkuk di hadapannya._

_"Berdiri!" perintahnya._

_Aku segera berdiri tegak, dia kemudian melanjutkan kata katanya._

_"Kenapa kau menyaksikan permainan biolaku?" dia kembali bertanya dengan nada datar._

_"Karena permainan biola mu itu sungguh indah Kak.." jawabku kemudian._

_"Oh ya? Siapa namamu?" tanpa memperdulikan kata kata ku barusan. Dia malah asik bertanya lagi padaku._

_"Matsukaze Tenma," jawabku singkat._

_"Oh, begitu jangan panggil aku Kakak! Namaku Alpha, singkatnya salam kenal Matsukaze.." dengan mengatakan hal itu, kemudian dia pergi dari ruang musik, dan meninggalkan ku yang masih terpaku disana._

_"Alpha…"_

**_._**

**_._**

* * *

_****__Normal POV_

_Tenma terus berjalan menelusuri lorong Sekolah itu, dia masih memikirkan soal anak yang mengaku bernama Alpha tadi. Dia terus berjalan sambil membuka rekaman dalam kamera nya, dia lihat baik baik dengan jelas. Tiba tiba.._

_"Hei anak baru! Kau harus tahu ya peraturan di Sekolah ini!" pria yang sepertinya duduk di kelas 3 itu menghampiri Tenma bersama dengan kedua teman nya. Pakaian nya kotor, kerah baju nya dinaikkan keatas, di wajahnya terdapat pierching. Tenma sudah mengira kalau mereka adalah anak berandalan._

_"Peraturan apa?" Tenma mencoba bertanya pada mereka, dingin._

_"Anak kelas 1 harus berbagi jatah uang mereka dengan anak kelas 3!" seru anak lelaki tadi meneruskan kalimatnya._

_"Bu-bukanlah kalau begitu sama saja dengan merampas hah!" Tenma yang sudah mulai terpancing emosinya mulai maju perlahan mendekati mereka._

_"Hei! Jangan sok jagoan ya anak kecil, kau pikir dengan membentak kami seperti itu kami akan takut padamu apa!" seru anak lelaki lainnya, sambil menarik kerah baju Tenma._

_SREK!_

_"Ga-gawat! Kamera ku jatuh"_

_"Hei apa itu.." anak lelaki tadi segera memungut kamera Tenma, lalu segera mengutak-atik isinya._

_"Kemari teman teman!" anak tadi menyuruh kedua teman nya untuk mendekat._

_Tentu saja sebenarnya ini adalah waktu yang tepat dipergunakan untuk kabur oleh Tenma. Namun mana mungkin dia menyerahkan kamera nya begitu saja pada 3 orang anak lelaki berandalan itu._

_"Sebuah rekaman.." anak lelaki tadi sedikit menyerngitkan dahi nya bingung._

_"Ayo play!" pinta salah satu temannya, anak tadi mengangguk lalu segera memutar rekaman itu._

_"Hei anak kecil rekaman apa ini?"_

_"Jangan sentuh kameraku!" teriak Tenma, kemudian dia segera merebut paksa kamera itu dan._

_BUAAAK!_

_Tanpa disadari, Tenma segera memukul anak lelaki tadi. Sontak kedua teman nya menatap geram pada Tenma, dia sudah tidak peduli lagi apa resiko yang akan ditanggung nya, yang penting sekarang adalah kamera nya bisa selamat._

_"Hei anak kecil! Berani sekali kau padaku hah! Teman teman, cepat bawa dia ke halaman belakang sekolah! Kita habisi dia sekarang.." ucap anak yang habis dipukul Tenma tadi. Kedua temannya hanya mengangguk dan menarik paksa Tenma._

* * *

_****__._

_****__._

_****__._

* * *

_****__At School Yard_

_"Cepat ikat dia!" perintah anak itu, seterusnya, kedua temannya segera mengikat Tenma dengan tali yang sedari tadi mereka bawa. Sementara anak yang memerintah tadi segera mengeluarkan sebuah pisau lipat dari saku celana nya._

_"Akan kumusnahkan kau! Anak kecil…"_

_"Ga-gawat, mereka mau main dengan kekerasan.."_

_'Hei cepat lepaskan aku!'' Tenma meronta-ronta minta dilepaskan. Tentu saja, siapa yang tidak kaget. Kalau hari pertama Sekolah, kemudian sudah dikepung dan akan dikeroyok oleh 3 pemuda berandalan. Ditambah lagi mereka memakai cara kekerasan dengan sebuah pisau._

_SHUUT! DRAAAK! DRAAAK!_

_"Gy-gyaaa, apa itu.." anak lelaki yang hendak mengayungkan pisau lipatnya ke-arah Tenma segera menjerit ketakutan ketika melihat beberapa Kunai dan Shuriken mecantap tepat di depan nya._

_Anak lelaki itu terduduk ketakutan, kedua teman nya segera mundur menjauh._

_"A-apa itu..?" gumam Tenma pelan, dia masih tak mengerti._

_Sesaat setelah itu, Tenma mendengar suara seseorang dari atas pohon tempat dia diikat sekarang._

_"Lepaskan anak itu! Atau, kalian mau aku hajar lagi seperti biasanya.." orang itu bersikap dingin pada 3 orang anak lelaki berandalan tadi, tatapan matanya tenang. Dia sedang duduk dengan santai diatas pohon itu._

_3 anak tadi sontak langsung terkejut dan bangkit berdiri. Mereka kemudian memohon dan segera pergi dari sana._

_"Ja-jangan sakiti kami lagi, kami tahu kami salah tapi izinkan kami pergi darisini, Sama.." ucap ketiganya dengan kompak sambil memohon mohon. Orang yang sudah menggagalkan aksi mereka tadi segera menjawab dengan malas, namun masih terdengar tegas._

_"Baiklah! Kali ini aku lepaskan kalian, tapi silahkan jika kalian berani berbuat kasar lagi pada murid kelas 1 aku tidak akan segan segan untuk menghajar kalian lagi! Camkan itu!" ucap orang itu masih dengan tatapan sinis nya. Tiga anak tadi segera pergi dari sana._

_Orang yang telah menyelamatkan Tenma tadi segera turun dari atas pohon, dan melepaskan tali yang mengikat Tenma._

_"Kau tidak apa apa 'kan?" tanya nya dengan nada datar._

_"I-iya, aku baik baik saja terimakasih ya.." jawab Tenma dengan canggung._

_"Ayolah santai saja, aku memang terlihat garang tadi. Tapi kalau bersama anak yang baik aku tidak ganas kok hahaha.." orang itu mencandai Tenma. Kemudian mengulurkan tangannya._

_"Siapa nama mu?" orang itu kembali bertanya._

_"Namaku Matsukaze Tenma, kau sendiri?" Tenma memperkenalkan dirinya pada orang itu, kemudian balik bertanya._

_"Perkenalkan, nama ku adalah Beta.."_

_Tenma tertegun mendengar pernyataan dari orang yang bernama Beta itu._

_'Gadis yang manis..' pikir Tenma, bahkan ia sampai tidak menyangka kalau orang yang telah menolong nya tadi adalah seorang gadis yang sangat manis._

_Beta memiliki rambut biru muda kehijauan, dengan mata berwarna ungu cerah. Pandangan nya sangat ramah, dia juga tak henti-henti nya tersenyum pada Tenma sedari tadi._

_****__Tenma POV._

_Aku tertegun kaget melihat gadis manis dihadapanku ini, ya, gadis yang sempat menyelamatkan ku dari sekelompok anak lelaki berandalan tadi. Kupikir rupanya seperti gadis yang tomboy. Dingin, pendiam, dan selalu menatap ku dengan sinis. Namun ternyata dugaan ku salah, ia rupanya adalah gadis yang sangat ramah._

_Perlahan aku mulai menjabat tangan nya yang sedari tadi sudah ia ulurkan kepadaku. Aku mulai menyentuh tangan nya, sangat lembut. Tangan nya tidak kasar sedikitpun, walaupun pasalnya ia tadi sempat melempar kunai dan shuriken, jadi kupikir ia sudah sering melakukan latihan keras._

_Perlahan, aku mulai menatap matanya, wajahnya benar-benar damai, sama seperti wajahmu saat kita pertama bertemu, Aoi-chan._

_"Hm, kau anak kelas satu ya?" Beta membuyarkan lamunanku, dengan cepat ia langsung bertanya padaku. Tanpa menunggu lama, akupun langsung menjawab._

_"Iya, salam kenal ya." Jawabku singkat, lalu segera menundukkan kepala ku dalam-dalam._

_"Hei, tidak usah se-formal itu padaku, biasa saja.." ucap Beta kemudian, dia kembali lagi tersenyum._

_"Mau kuantar ke ruang musik? Aku punya teman yang bisa kau ajak bicara disana" Beta langsung mengajakku untuk menemui seseorang. Tanpa pikir panjang, aku segera memungut kamera ku yang sempat terjatuh tadi, kemudian aku langsung mengikuti langkahnya kemana ia pergi._

_"Betaaa! Kenapa hari ini kau tidak menemuiku.." suara ceria milik seseorang membuyarkan langkah ku dan Beta. Kami segera berbalik dan mendapati seorang anak lelaki manis berambut hijau cerah sedang tersenyum pada kami –tepatnya pada Beta- sembari mengajukan pertanyaan miliknya. Tak berapa lama kemudian, Beta langsung menjawab pertanyaan anak itu._

_"Nee, maafkan aku Fey! Aku lupa. Tapi sekarang, aku memang ingin ke ruang musik, jadi kapanpun kita bisa mulai latihannya.." jelas Beta, sampai sekarang pun, ia masih saja melontarkan senyuman nya._

_"Haha, baiklah ayo kita ke ruang musik sekarang! Lagipula Alpha sudah menunggu dari tadi. Dan, siapa dia?" Anak yang dipanggil Fey tadi kembali berkata, kali ini dia meninggikan suaranya, aku sempat kaget begitu dia menyebut nama 'Alpha', akan tetapi ia segera menanyakan tentang aku kepada Beta._

_"Dia Matsukaze Tenma, siswa kelas satu." Jawab Beta singkat, aku hanya sedikit mengangguk mantap mendengar pernyataan dari Beta itu._

_"Halo! Namaku Fey Rune, kau boleh memanggilku Fey. Nah salam kenal! Kita teman ya sekarang.." ucap Fey dengan nada ceria, aku tertegun mendengar ucapan nya, akan tetapi, tanpa membuatnya menunggu lebih lama, aku langsung menjawabnya,_

_"Tentu saja Fey! Kita teman sekarang," aku langsung mengulurkan tanganku, sama seperti yang Beta lakukan tadi, akhirnya Fey menyambut uluran tanganku dengan begitu gembira. Beta hanya tersenyum melihat kami berdua, lalu tanpa menunggu lama lagi, kami bertiga segera pergi menuju ruang musik._

* * *

_****__Normal POV._

_Tak berapa lama kemudian, Tenma, Beta, dan Fey sudah tiba di ruang musik. Tenma begitu tertegun melihat ruang musik SMP Raimon yang sangat indah itu, bukan hanya itu, Alpha pun sudah standby disana dengan biola kesayangannya. Namun ada hal yang Tenma bingung, ia melihat Shindou sedang duduk di meja Piano._

_Shindou dengan sangat lembut memainkan Piano nya dipadukan dengan permainan biola milik Alpha, permainan mereka sungguh indah, apalagi jari-jari Shindou yang sudah lincah memijit piano itu, dan tangan Alpha yang dengan lihai-nya mengatur tempo permainan biola nya._

_PROK PROK PROK!_

_Beta dan Fey langsung bertepuk tangan begitu Shindou dan Alpha menyelaikan permainan musik mereka, sementara Tenma yang masih membatu ditempat segera dipanggil oleh Shindou._

_"Tenmaaaa! Kudengar club sepak bola Raimon masih belum dibuka sebelum SMP ini menemukan seorang Pelatih yang handal! Nah karena itu, kusarankan kau mengikuti Club musik saja dulu untuk sementara.." jelas Shindou dengan suara ceria. Tenma yang memang sudah terlanjur kagum dengan semua yang ada disana hanya mengangguk pelan._

_"Nah, kalau begitu sekarang anggota club kita sudah menjadi 5 orang! Jadi saat ulang tahun Sekolah nanti kita harus menampilkan sesuatu yang luar biasa.." ucap Alpha tiba-tiba. Tenma yang memang dari awalnya belum mengerti hanya memiringkan kepalanya._

_"Nee, ulang tahun Sekolah? Apa itu Alpha?" Tenma segera bertanya pada pria berambut ungu itu. Tanpa menunggu lama, Alpha segera menghela nafas kemudian langsung menjawab._

_"Ya, 2 minggu lagi Sekolah kita akan segera berulang tahun Matsukaze, jadi kupikir club musik harus menampilkan sesuatu yang berbeda dari biasanya," jelas Alpha kemudian. Tenma yang mulai mengerti akhirnya menganggukkan kepalanya._

_"Tunggu, jadi kalian sudah saling mengenal?" Beta yang agaknya sedikit kaget langsung menunjuk Tenma dan Alpha secara berbarengan._

_Tenma hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk, sementara Alpha hanya memandang Beta dengan tatapan datar dan berkata, "Sudah jelas bukan."_

_-Yang membuat Beta langsung ikut mengangguk dan kembali serius._

_"Nah Beta, ayo sekarang kita latihan!" suara Shindou sontak membuyarkan semuanya yang ada disana. Dengan sangat cekatan, Beta langsung mengambil mic dan duduk di kursi Vocalis, sementara Alpha sudah siap memainkan biolanya, Fey menuju tempat Drum, dan Tenma segera diberi intruksi oleh Beta untuk mengambil sebuah gitar, hanya gitar biasa. Bukan sebuah gitar listrik._

_"Tenma, kali ini kita akan memainkan lagu ini" ucap Fey sembali menunjukkan sebuah daftar lagu di HP nya. Tenma yang dari awal sudah mengetahui lagu itu hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum._

_"Ya, aku mengerti!" jawab Tenma singkat._

_Akhirnya, Fey selaku pemain drum langsung memulai ancang-ancang permainan. Sementara yang lainnya sudah siap dengan alat musik masing-masing, begitu juga dengan Beta._

_"1, 2, 3, go!" Fey segera memainkan drum nya selaku nada awal, seterusnya semua yang ada disana langsung memainkan alat musik mereka masing-masing, begitu juga dengan Alpha. Memang sih ini adalah lagu dengan tempo yang sangat cepat. Akan tetapi, Alpha bisa mengimbangi permainan biolanya, setelah mulai dengan musik awal, Beta pun mulai bernyanyi._

**_Rolling Star – By Yui._**

_Mou gaman bakka shiterannai yo__  
__Iitai koto wa iwanakucha__  
__Kaerimichi yuugure no basutei__  
__Ochikonda senaka ni Bye Bye Bye__  
__Kimi no Fighting Pose misenakya__ oo…_

_Yume ni made mita you na sekai wa__  
__Arasoi mo naku heiwa na nichijou__  
__Demo genjitsu wa hibi torabutte__  
__Tama ni kuyandari shiteru__  
__Sonna Rolling Days__.._

_Musik kembali mengalun, Beta mengatur nafas nya dengan perlahan, tak berapa lama kemudian, Beta kembali bernyanyi._

_Koronjattatte ii ja nai no__  
__Sonna toki wa waratte ageru__  
__Norikonda basu no oku kara__  
__Chiisaku hohoemi ga mieta__Kimi wo tayori ni shiteru yo__ oo.._

_Yume ni made mita you na suiito kurabu__  
__Koibitotachi wa kakure ga wo sagasu no__  
__Demo genjitsu wa aenai hi ga__  
__Tsuzukinagara mo shinjiteru no Lonely Days__.._

_Oh yeah, yeah!__  
__Tsumazuitatte Way to go__  
__Yeah, yeah!__  
__Doro darake Rolling Star.._

_Beta kembali mengatur nafasnya, lalu dengan nada suara yang sudah matang atau bisa disebut juga sudah lihai bernyanyi. Seterusnya ia kembali mengikuti permainan musik dari teman teman nya._

_Naru beku egao de itai keredo__  
__Mamori ni iku tame ni shikata nai deshou__Kitto uso nante sou__  
__Imi wo motanai no__  
__All my loving__  
__Sou ja nakya yatterannai__.._

_Yume ni made mita you na sekai wa__  
__Arasoi mo naku heiwa na nichijou__  
__Demo genjitsu wa hibi torabutte__  
__Tama ni kuyandari shiteru__  
__Sonna Rolling Days__Oh yeah, yeah!__  
__Sou wakatterutte__  
__Oh yeah, yeah!__  
__Tsumazuitatte Way to go__  
__Yeah, yeah, yeah!__  
__Doro darake Rolling Star…_

_Dengan perlahan, Beta langsung mengakhiri lagunya. Musik akhir lagu mulai mengalun dengan perlahan, tempo nya masih sama dengan musik awal tadi, tidak menjadi terlalu cepat ataupun terlalu lambat. Akhirnya musik pun berhenti diakhiri oleh Fey yang juga berhenti memainkan drum nya._

_"Kurasa permainan kita Minggu ini sudah semakin bagus!" ucap Shindou kegirangan._

_"Yap, kupikir juga begitu, tapi tidak akan seru jika kita tidak menyambut sang anggota baru.." ucap Alpha sambil melirik Tenma. Yang dilirik hanya menunjukkan ekspresi bingung, dan menunjuk dirinya sendiri._

_"Tenma, jika ada anggota baru yang bergabung, maka para anggota baru itu harus menyanyikan sebuah lagu untuk kita ber-empat" jelas Shindou sambil menunjuk sisa anggota lain, sementara yang lain hanya mengangguk._

_"Tapi memang tidak seru sih kalau kita tidak memberikan nya contoh.." kata Fey tiba tiba, ia langsung melirik ke-arah Shindou. Sementara Shindou yang sudah mengerti akan maksud Fey langsung maju ke depan._

_"Baiklah, aku yang pertama kali akan member contoh.." kata Shindou, kemudian, dia mulai bernyanyi tanpa diiringi musik, akan tetapi suara Shindou sangat bagus, dan nada yang ia pakai sangat sesuai dengan lagu yang ia nyanyikan._

**_Ost Naruto Movie 2 End – Ding! Dong! Dang!_**_ (buat yang ini Author lupa siapa penyanyinya/plak/ tapi lagunya enak kok :3 yang berminat coba di dengerin dulu ^^)._

_Miezu ni ita monoya shira naide ita koto ni__  
__Fure youto suru koto wa mono sugoku itainda__Nakidashitakute nigedashitakunaru__  
__Boku datte sou sa kimi hitori dake ja nai__..__Imi nai doryoku ya muda na deai toka__  
__Aru wake nai kara kobushi wo katamete Ding! Dong! Dang!_

_Ikura te wo nobashite mo todoka nai kono hana mo__  
__Kimi to te wo tsunageba kantan ni tsukameru yo__  
__Surechigattari gokai shiattari__  
__Shinjiru tame ni kenka mo suru keredo__Kyou ni kizutsuite namida de nurete mo__  
__Issho ni ikou yo bokura no ashita he Ding! Dong! Dang!_

_Sotsugyou shitemo otona ni nattemo__  
__Kimi wa kimi deite boku wa bokura shiku__Miageta sora wa hateshinaku tsuduku__  
__Saegiru mono wa nani hitotsu nai hazu__Imi nai doryoku ya muda na deai toka__  
__Aru wake naikara kobushi wo katame Ding! Dong!_

_Boku ni tari nai mono wa kimi ga kureru__  
__Kimi ni nai mono wa boku ga ageru kara Ding! Dong! Dang!_

_Shindou mengakhiri lagunya. Sementara semua yang ada disana langsung bertepuk tangan begitu juga dengan Tenma._

_"Nah sekarang giliranku!" kata Fey dengan tenang, lalu tanpa pikir panjang ia pun segera menyambar gitar yang ada disana, dan mulai bernyanyi diiringi dengan suara gitar._

_"Aku hanya bernyanyi sampai reff saja, jadi jangan protes ya." Mengatakan hal itupun, Fey masih melemparkan senyuman nya pada teman-temannya. Ia pun segera memetik gitar nya pelan, dan mulai bernyanyi._

**_Soba Ni Iru Kara – Amadori_**

_Doko made tsuduku michi niwa.._

_Ironnakoto arunde ne~_

_Tsuyogari na kimi ga kyouwa_

_Juwaki koshi ni namida gooe.._

_Donna yume.._

_Oikakete koko made kitan darou_

_Wakara nakunattari suru koto wa_

_Boku nidatte aru kara nee baby_

_Kimi ga namida no toki niwa_

_Boku ga soba ni iru kara~_

_Hanare banare no yoru datte.._

_Boku wa soba ni iru kara.._

_Boku wa soba ni iru kara…_

_Fey segera mengakhiri lagunya, ia memetik gitarnya untuk terakhir kali. Itu memang adalah lagu yang dinyanyikan oleh Perempuan kebanyakan. Akan tetapi, karena suara Fey yang lembut dan permainan gitarnya yang menyatu, ia bisa mengambil alih lagu itu dengan sangat baik._

_"Nah, Alpha, selanjutnya apa kau mau mencoba?" Fey segera meletakkan gitar itu ke tempat semula, dan segera menatap Alpha._

_"Untuk saat ini, sudah cukup main-mainnya! Aku ingin mendengar suara mu Matsukaze.." Alpha segera menjawab pertanyaan Fey, dan segera menatap Tenma._

_"E-eh, aku?" Tenma bertanya dengan nada tidak yakin._

_"Iya, ayolah.." tambah Beta, akhirnya mau tidak mau Tenma langsung maju kedepan dan mulai bernyanyi._

_"Er, tapikan-"_

_"Baiklah kalau begitu, kami akan mengiringi lagumu, Matsukaze.." kata Alpha lalu segera mengambil biolanya, yang lain pun segera mengambil alih permainan musik mereka. Terkecuali Beta yang hanya melihat._

_****__Tenma POV_

_Aku yang disuruh menyanyi oleh teman-teman baruku ini sebenarnya agak ragu dan malu. Namun apa daya kalau daritadi mereka sudah memandangku dengan tatapan kepercayaan. Ah, apa benar ini? Mereka semua percaya padaku? Ya ampun! Padahal kita belum sampai satu hari berteman, tapi mereka begitu mempercayaiku. Kalau Shindou sih sudah tidak heran, karena aku memang sudah mengenalnya sejak SD. Tapi, kalau Beta, Fey, dan Alpha 'kan…._

_Ah ya sudahlah! Yang penting 'kan sekarang aku sudah mempunyai tiga teman baru, ditambah lagi, ada Alpha yang terkenal dengan biolanya itu. Huffttt, baiklah sekarang aku akan mencoba untuk menyanyikan sebuah lagu untuk mereka. Well, kupikir lagu Wind mungkin cocok. Nah, sekarang aku akan mulai bernyanyi,_

_Alpha sudah standby dengan biolanya, begitu juga Fey dan Shindou. Yap! Sekarang mereka sudah mulai memainkan musik, tak lama kemudian, aku mulai bernyanyi._

**_Wind- By Akeboshi_**

_Cultivate your hunger, before you idealize__  
__Motivate your anger, to make them all realize__  
__Climbing the mountain, never coming down__  
__Break into the contents, never falling down__My knee is still shaking, like I was twelve__  
__Sneakin' out the classroom, by the back door__  
__A man railed at me twice though__  
__But I didn't care__  
__Waiting is wasting, for people like me__Don't try to look so wise__  
__Don't cry 'cause you're so right__  
__Don't dry with fakes or fears__  
__'Cause you will hate yourself in the end__Don't try to look so wise__  
__Don't cry 'cause you're so right__  
__Don't dry with fakes or fears__  
__'Cause you will hate yourself in the end__  
__  
__You say, dreams are dreams__  
__I ain't gonna play the fool anymore__  
__You say, 'cause I still got my soul__  
__Take your time baby__  
__Your blood needs slowin' down__  
__Breach your soul to reach yourself before you gloom__  
__Reflection of fear make shadow of nothing__  
__Shadow of nothing_

_Aku sudah berhasil menyanyikan satu reff, nah sebentar lagi, lagu ini akan segera selesai. Tapi entah kenapa, tiba-tiba kepalaku terasa sangat pusing, dan berubah menjadi pening. Sontak, akupun membatu seketika._

_"Tenma"_

_"Tenma"_

_"Tenma!"_

_Pandanganku mulai kabur, mataku mulai berkaca-kaca, tanpa disadari saat itu semuanya, telah berubah menjadi gelap._

* * *

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

* * *

_"Alpha, ini sudah jam 4 sore! Aku harus pulang,"_

_"Bagaimana bisa kita meninggalkannya.."_

_"Aku juga tidak bisa terus disini.."_

_"Apa yang harus kita lakukan?"_

_Aku memang belum sadar sepenuhnya, akan tetapi, entah kenapa aku mendengar sayup-sayup pembicaraan teman-temanku._

_"Cih, kupikir dia menyenangkan, tapi kenapa dia sangat menyusahkan"_

_"Apa yang kau bicarakan Fey! Dia itu teman kita."_

_"Aku tahu itu, tapikan tetap saja!"_

_"Kenapa penyakitnya harus kambuh disaat seperti ini sih!"_

_Sebenarnya aku sangat ingin membuka mataku, akan tetapi entah kenapa rasanya sulit sekali. Kenapa? Kenapa dari dulu, hanya karena penyakitku ini, aku selalu dijauhi oleh semuanya! Bahkan tidak ada seorangpun yang pernah memperdulikanku. Sampai sekarang pun sama. Kupikir mereka baik, kupikir mereka mempercayaiku! Tapi kenapa? Ternyata mereka sama saja dengan orang-orang itu. AKU BENCI PADA KALIAN!_

_"KALIAN SEMUA SUDAH CUKUP! Kenapa kalian tega membiarkannya menderita seperti itu! Walaupun dia baru sehari menjadi teman kita, tetap saja dia adalah teman kita!"_

_…Benci? Sepertinya tidak semua dari mereka yang aku benci. Bahkan aku sangat tertegun mendengar perkataan terakhir itu, entah dari siapa. Tapi, aku merasa tidak asing dengan suaranya._

_"Matsukaze!"_

_"Tenma!"_

_"Tenma-kun"_

_Hah! Suara itu, suara yang terakhir itu, dari Aoi-chan, tapi mana mungkin? Bukankah Aoi-chan sudah pergi sejak lama. Mana mungkin aku mendengar suaranya lagi. Sebenarnya perasaan apa ini?_

_Aku membuka mataku dengan perlahan, kurasakan cahaya yang masuk ketika aku mulai mengerjapkan mataku beberapa kali. Ternyata benar saja, hari sudah sangat sore, pantas tadi teman-teman ku terus komplain karena kondisi ku saat ini. Perlahan, aku mulai turun dari ranjang UKS itu. Dan berjalan keluar. Jujur, disana sudah tidak ada siapapun, namun aku segera menuju ruang musik untuk mengambil tas dan kamera ku. Kulangkahkan kakiku dengan perlahan, rasa pusing itu perlahan memang sudah menghilang, walaupun belum sepenuhnya lepas dari kepalaku. Akan tetapi, aku tetap memaksakan langkahku untuk berjalan, dan akhirnya aku sampai juga di ruang musik._

_Hening, tak ada siapapun disana, bahkan bayangan tentang kami tadi siang masih berada jelas di pikiranku. Tapi sekarang, semuanya sirna, bahkan mereka sudah tidak peduli lagi padaku._

_Pelan-pelan, aku segera mengambil tas dan kamera ku. Lalu dengan segera, aku langsung melangkahkan kaki ku dan bergegas pergi dari SMP Raimon._

* * *

_****__To the Normal POV._

**_= At 19.00 o'clock=_**

**_Tenma's House._**

_"Tenma-kun, bagaimana hari pertamamu di Sekolah?" tanya Aki pada adik laki-laki nya itu. Saat ini, mereka sedang makan malam bersama, akan tetapi, dari tadi pun Tenma sama sekali tidak menyentuh makanan nya sedikit pun._

_Aki yang merasa heran dengan tingkah adik laki-laki nya itu segera bertanya pada Tenma,_

_"Ada apa Tenma-kun? Apa ada hal yang mengganggumu?" tanya Aki lalu berhenti mengunyah makanan nya, sementara Tenma hanya menatap Kakak nya itu dengan pandangan lirih._

_"Aki-nee, kenapa sih, setiap teman-teman yang aku temui selalu saja tidak pernah memperdulikan aku? Apa karena aku penyakitan ya.." ucap Tenma dengan lirih. Ia menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam. Sementara Aki hanya memandangnya dengan tatapan sedih._

_"Nee, mungkin mereka hanya belum bisa beradaptasi dengan mu Tenma-kun. Tapi aku yakin, lama-lama mereka juga pasti akan terbiasa" jawab Aki dengan senyum yang sedikit dipaksakan. Tenma hanya menatap Kakak nya itu dengan pandangan penuh kecewa._

_"Hontou ni…?"_

_"Kalau begitu, aku mau pergi ke Pantai dulu sebentar ya Aki-nee.." kata Tenma lalu segera bangkit berdiri._

_"Baiklah, tapi jangan pulang terlalu malam ya!" pinta Aki kemudian. Tenma hanya mengangguk mantap dan segera pergi sebelum hari terlalu malam._

* * *

_Desiran angin Pantai memainkan rambut cokelat Tenma dengan lembut, deburan ombak menambah keindahan alam yang terpancar di malam hari itu, ditambah dengan cahaya rembulan yang cukup menerangi langit pada malam itu. Ya, rumah Tenma memang tak jauh dari sekitar Pantai di daerah itu, oleh karena-nya, jika ia sedang bosan, maka ia akan selalu mengunjungi Pantai itu._

_Namun berbeda dari biasanya, kali ini Tenma mengunjungi Pantai itu di malam hari. Karena hanya tempa itulah yang selalu setia menemaninya disaat pikiran nya sedang kacau, hatinya sedang tidak tenang dan kesepian. Dari kecil inilah tempat Favorit nya bersama Aoi. Akan tetapi, sekarang disamping nya sudah tidak ada lagi gadis kecil berambut biru tua itu. Sebiru Laut yang sedang ia tatap saat ini. Namun, memori tentang ia dan Aoi masih berputar jelas di Kepala nya, bahkan saat ini pun ia masih merasa, kalau gadis itu ada disamping nya._

_Merasa kurang puas dengan angin Pantai di malam hari itu, Tenma semakin mendekati Laut. Ia menemukan sebuah perahu kertas yang sedang terombang-ambing terbawa ombak. Ia mengambilnya dan menatap lekat-lakat laut yang ada dihadapannya itu. Kemudian, dia segera duduk di batu karang yang tak jauh dari sana, namun tak begitu jauh juga ke laut. Ia duduk dengan tenang, dan tanpa sadar, ia bernyanyi sembari masih memegangi perahu kertas itu._

_Nobody knows who I really am__  
__I never felt this empty before__  
__And if I ever need someone to come along__  
__Who's gonna comfort me, and keep me strong_

_(Tak seorang pun yang mengenal_  
_siapa aku sebenarnya,_  
_aku tak pernah merasa_  
_sehampa ini sebelumnya._  
_Dan jika aku pernah membutuhkan seseorang untuk datang mendekat,_  
_Siapa yang akan menghibur ku, dan membuat ku kuat)._

_We are all rowing the boat of fate__  
__The waves keep on comin' and we can't escape__  
__But if we ever get lost on your way__  
__The waves would guide you thru another day_

_(Kita semua mendayung_  
_perahu takdir._  
_Gelombang terus datang dan kita tidak dapat melarikan diri,_  
_Tetapi jika kita pernah tersesat di jalan kita ini,_  
_gelombang akan memandu mu melalui hari yang lain)._

_Tooku de iki o shiteru toumei ni natta mitai__  
__Kurayami ni omoeta kedo mekakushisareteta dake__  
__Inori o sasagete atarashii hi o matsu__  
__Azayaka ni hikaru umi sono hate made_

_(Jauh, aku bernapas, Seolah-olah keberadaanku menjadi semakin menipis._  
_Tampaknya Aku didalam kegelapan,_  
_Tapi aku hanya menutup mata._

_Aku memberikan doa._  
_Ketika aku menunggu hari baru,_  
_Berkilauan jelas, Sampai tepi laut itu,)._

_Tenma mulai memainkan air di laut itu, tangan nya menganyunkan air-air disana dengan tenang, sementara tangannya yang satu lagi masih dengan asik memegangi perahu kertas itu. Ia pun mulai memejamkan matanya, dan kembali bernyanyi._

_Nobody knows who I really am__  
__Maybe they just don't give a damn__  
__But if I ever need someone to come along__  
__I know you would follow me, and keep me strong_

_(Tak seorang pun yang mengenal diri ku yang sebenarnya._  
_Mungkin mereka tidak peduli sama sekali,_  
_Tetapi jika aku pernah membutuhkan seseorang untuk_  
_datang mendekat, aku tahu kau akan mengikuti ku, dan membuat ku kuat.)._

_Bayangan tentang semua teman-teman nya kembali terngiang di kepala Tenma. Ia menghela nafas cepat, dan kemali melanjutkan nyanyian nya._

_Hito no kokoro wa utsuri yuku nukedashitaku naru__  
__Tsuki wa mata atarashii shuuki de fune o tsureteku_

_(Perasaan orang berubah._  
_Dan menyelinap jauh dari nya._  
_Bulan dalam siklus baru,_  
_Memimpin perahu lagi)._

_And every time I see your face,_  
_the oceans heave up to my heart_  
_You make me wanna strain at the oars,_  
_and soon I can see the shore_

_(Dan setiap kali kulihat wajahmu._  
_lautan bergelombang sampai ke hatiku._  
_Kau membuat ku ingin meregang pada dayung,_  
_dan segera aku bisa melihat pantai._  
_Oh, aku bisa melihat pantai._  
_Ketika aku akan melihat pantai)._

_Tenma kembali mengatur nafasnya, matanya masih terpejam, ia ingin melanjutkan nyanyian nya, tapi.._

_I want you to know who I really am__  
__I never thought I'd feel this way towards you__  
__And if you ever need someone to come along__  
__I will follow you, and keep you strong_

_(Aku ingin kau mengenal siapa aku sebenarnya._  
_Aku tidak pernah berpikir aku akan merasa ini jalan yang menuju pada mu._  
_Dan jika kau pernah_  
_membutuhkan seseorang untuk_  
_datang mendekat, aku akan mengikuti mu,_  
_dan membuat Kau kuat)._

_"Beta.."_

_Nyanyian nya terhenti begitu tahu siapa yang menemui nya, Beta! Beta menemui nya. Tenma masih memperhatikan gadis berambut hijau kebiruan itu dari kejauhan, namun Beta semakin mendekati nya dan ikut bernyanyi._

_Tabi wa mada tsuzuiteku odayaka na hi mo__  
__Tsuki wa mata atarashii shuuki de fune o terashidasu__Inori o sasagete atarashii hi o matsu__  
__Azayaka ni hikaru umi sono hate made__.._

_(Dan masih perjalanan dilanjutkan._  
_Pada hari-hari tenang serta Bulan Bersinar baru dalam siklus di perahu lagi_

_Aku memberikan doa._  
_Ketika aku menunggu hari_  
_baru._  
_Bersinar jelas Sampai tepi laut itu)._

_Tanpa menatap Beta kembali, Tenma hanya ikut melanjutkan nyanyian nya._

_And every time I see your fac__e__,__  
__the oceans heave up to my heart__  
__You make me wanna strain at the oars,__  
__and soon I can see the shore_

_(Dan setiap kali kulihat wajahmu._  
_lautan bergelombang sampai ke hatiku._  
_Kau membuat ku ingin meregang pada dayung,_  
_dan segera aku bisa melihat pantai)._

_Mereka pun bernyanyi bersama,_

_Unmei no fune o kogi nami wa tsugi kara tsuki e to watashi-tachi o osou kedo__  
__Sore mo suteki na tabi ne dore mo suteki na tabi ne__…_

_(Kita mendayung perahu takdir, Tapi gelombang terus menerpa kita._  
_Tapi bukankah itu masih perjalanan yang indah?_  
_Bukankah salah satu diantaranya adalah perjalanan yang indah)._

_Tenma dan Beta mengakhiri lagunya, dan mereka bersama-sama menjatuhkan perahu kertas yang dipegang oleh Tenma ke Laut._

_"Hm, Beta sebenarnya ada apa sampai kau menemuiku segala?" Tenma mengawali pembicaraan di malam yang benar benar sunyi itu._

_"Tidak apa-apa, aku hanya mau minta maaf, karena tadi sore sengaja meninggalkanmu sendirian di UKS" jawab Beta sambil sedikit menunduk._

_"Nee, daijoubou. Lagipula memang aku sih yang salah, sedang latihan musik malah tiba-tiba pingsan haha.." Tenma hanya tertawa garing menanggapi ucapan Beta._

_"Hah! Jadi kau tidak marah?" tanya Beta kemudian. Tenma hanya menggeleng pelan sementara Beta langsung tersenyum sumringah._

_"Tapi, aku-"_

_"Tenma, aku dan yang lainnya, percaya padaku kok.." ucap Beta lirih. Tenma yang mendengar ceritaan teman barunya itu hanya tersenyum lemah._

_"Terimakasih ya.." ucap Tenma pelan, tapi masih bisa didengar oleh Beta._

_"Em, sebenarnya kau sedang apa disini Tenma?" tanya Beta kemudian. Tenma yang awalnya masih melamun, mulai angkat bicara._

_"Tidak apa-apa.." Tenma menjawab singkat, kemudian mulai kembali menundukkan kepalanya. Ekspresi wajahnya tak bisa ditebak, akan tetapi saat ini hatinya sangat kacau._

_"Ada apa?" Beta kembali bertanya, kali ini ia menyentuh pundak teman berambut cokelat nya itu._

_"Aku hanya merasa sedang kesepian saja.." ujar Tenma dengan nada lirih. Kemudian, secara perlahan, dia mulai mengangkat kepalanya, mencoba menatap Beta._

_"Kenapa begitu?" Beta kembali bertanya, namun kali ini Tenma hanya menggeleng saja._

_Beta yang tak ingin mengharapkan jawaban lebih dari Tenma akhirnya hanya menghela nafas, dan kembali berkata,_

_"Aku tak bisa lama Tenma, kalau begitu aku duluan ya.." Beta melambaikan tangannya dan beranjak pergi dari batu karang itu. Ia hampir saja menjauh dari Pantai. Namun tiba-tiba, ia sedikit berbalik dan meneriaki Tenma._

_"..Kalau kau sedang ada masalah, jangan sungkan untuk menceritakannya padaku!" teriak Beta dari kejauhan, kemudian dia melambaikan tangannya lagi. Sementara itu Tenma hanya tersenyum kea rah gadis itu, dan memberikan tanda 'ok' miliknya._

* * *

_CLEK!_

_"Tenma-kun, pagi ini kamu kelihatan lebih ceria, sebenarnya ada apa?" tanya Aki begitu mengetahui adik laki-laki nya yang sedari tadi memasang senyum._

_"Oh, itu ya! Tidak aapa-apa kok Aki-nee, justru aku senang sekarang, karena teman-teman ku sudah bisa mempercayaiku.." jelas Tenma kemudian, dengan pandangan senang. Aki yang juga ikut senang mendengar ceritaan adik nya itu langsung ikut tersenyum._

_"Baguslah kalau begitu, Tenma-kun.." Aki yang ikut senang hanya tersenyum bersama adik nya itu. Kemudian Tenma segera pamit kepada Kakak nya itu._

_'Teruslah berlari Tenma-kun, aku tahu hidupmu itu sangat rumit, bahkan mungkin hanya tinggal sebentar lagi. Karena itu, aku ingin kau mencapai impianmu dulu, sekecil apapun itu'_

_"Ohayou minna!" ucap Tenma dengan riang, yang ada disana hanya membalas datar saapan nya._

_Tenma pun segera berlari kea rah ruang musik, ia tak mau ketinggalan latihan. Ia pun terus berlari dengan penuh semangat, tak memperdulikan kaki nya yang sudah mulai kelelahan. Tak berapa lama kemudian, dia sudah sampai di ruang musik. Dan sudah mendapati teman-teman nya yang sudah siap seperti biasanya._

_"Ohayou minna.." sapa Tenma dengan nada bicara ceria._

_"Ohayou-mou! Tenma.." jawab Fey sambil tersenyum._

_"Ohayou" sapa Beta dan Shindou secara berbarengan._

_"Ohayou.." dan Alpha hanya menanggapi dengan nada datar seperti biasanya._

_"Nah, karena sekarang semuanya sudah datang, ayo kita latihan" kata Beta lalu sudah ambil posisi duluan._

_"Beta, lebih baik, hari ini kita pikirkan dulu saja pola lagu yang akan kita nyanyikan berdua.." ucap Alpha tiba-tiba, sontak Beta langsung menatapnya dengan heran._

_"Hee, kenapa Alpha? Bukankah sebaiknya kita mendiskusikan nya bersama?" tanya Beta kemudian. Namun, Alpha hanya memandangnya datar._

_"Ada hal penting yang harus ku bicarakan denganmu.." ucap Alpha masih dengan nada bicara datar. Sedangkan Beta tidak banyak bicara dan langsung menuruti perkataan temannya itu._

_Sedangkan Tenma, Fey, dan Shindou tidak ikut bersama Alpha dan Beta, mereka hanya menunggu saja di ruang musik._

* * *

_"Beta, kau juga sudah tahu 'kan?" tanya Alpha kemudian, tanpa menunggu lama, Beta langsung menjawab._

_"Iya, soal penyakit Tenma 'kan? Aku sudah tahu semuanya, Alpha.." Beta menjawab, lalu memejamkan matanya, merasakan hembusan angin yang daritadi menusuk-nusuk rambutnya._

_"Jadi apa keputusan mu sekarang?" Alpha kembali kembali bertanya._

_"Aku masih belum tahu, tapi bagaimanapun juga, kita harus bisa membuat anak itu bahagia.." kembali menjawab pertanyaan Alpha, kali ini Beta menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam. Alpha langsung mendekati temannya itu dan mengusap lembut kepalanya._

_Beta tersentak kaget, akan perlakuan sahabat nya itu._

_"Tenanglah, aku yakin Tenma pasti bisa melewati semuanya.." Alpha tersenyum datar, oh bukan, kali ini ia menunjukkan senyum tulusnya, bahkan Beta pun belum pernah melihat senyuman itu._

_"Baiklah..." Beta hanya menjawab singkat, dan ikut tersenyum._

* * *

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

* * *

_****__At New York,_

_Gadis berambut biru gelap pendek itu terus menelusuri lorong Sekolah nya. Pandangan nya masih terfokus kepada kertas-kertas yang sedang ia bawa. Kemudian langkahnya terhenti di sebuah ruang musik. Gadis itu terus berjalan, sampai menemukan seseorang yang sedang bernyanyi dengan gitar nya._

_****__New Song-By Tacica_

_A__a ibitsu na MERODII de dekita  
aisareru beki ikimono da  
seika wa agerarenakute mo  
kokoro ga utatte iru kara_

_aa dore dake tsuyoi ame koete_  
_aisareru beki ikimono ka?_  
_yakusoku ga mamorenakute mo_  
_kokoro wa utatte iru kedo_

_dono DOA NOKKU shite aketara ii?_  
_aketara doko e mukattara ii?_  
_hitori ja kaerenai kara_  
_dareka o matte ita dake_

_KIMI ga ima ichiban aitai hito wa dare?_  
_kokoro no naka de dake hanaseru hito no kazu wa fuete iku_  
_dakara_  
_tsuyoku naritakatta tada_

_aa NYUUSE ga taningoto no you na_  
_sono kokoro ga shinpaigoto da_  
_zenryoku o waraeta hito mo_  
_zenryoku de naite ita no ni_

_yoru ga kowai nara naitara ii_  
_asa o mukaete waraetara ii_  
_dore dake kyou ni tsukarete mo_  
_mada minu kyou wa utsukushii'n da_

_taiyou o utagatte ite_  
_tsuki yori sukoshi kagette_  
_uso tsukarete kega mo shita kedo_

_taiyou o utagatte ite_  
_tsuki yori sukoshi kagette_  
_uso o tsuite kega mo saseta darou?_

_boku ga ima ichiban aitai hito wa dare?_  
_kokoro no naka de dake hanaseru hito yo_  
_kazu ga fuete iku no nara_  
_boku wa ikirenai?_

_bokura mada yomitarinai monogatari_  
_muriyari owarenai koto wakatte'te_  
_dare mo mina jibun no mama_  
_tsuyoku naritakatta kara_

_tsuyoku naritakatta tada_

_Anak itu langsung menghentikan permainan musik nya. Sementara gadis berambut biru gelap tadi masih tak bergeming di depan pintu ruang musik._

_SREK!_

_Lembaran kertas yang ia bawa pun berjatuhan, mendengar itu, si anak yang tadi nya masih asik dengan gitar nya kini sedikit menoleh menuju pintu masuk._

_"Aoi, apa itu kau?" tanya anak itu. Sontak Aoi yang sedang diam membeku langsung tersadar._

_"E-eh, iya Shuu ini aku, bagaimana permainanmu?" Aoi hanya menjawab singkat sambil memunguti kertas nya yang terjatuh, kemudian kembali menanyai teman nya yang bernama Shuu itu._

_"Seperti biasanya" jawab Shuu singkat, kemudian, Aoi mendekati teman nya yang berambut gelap itu._

_"Shuu," ucap Aoi pelan, perlahan namun pasti Shuu langsung menjawab singkat._

_"Ada apa Aoi?" Shuu kembali bertanya._

_"Aku di sebelah kiri Shuu…" lanjut Aoi, kemudian, Shuu mulai mendekati Aoi, ia masih membawa gitarnya, dan duduk di sebelah Aoi._

_Sementara Aoi, hanya memandang lirih ke arah teman nya yang tunanetra itu. Ya, memang, Shuu adalah seorang siswa SMP yang tidak bisa melihat. Keseharian nya, ia hanya menekuni musik. Dari semenjak Aoi pindah ke Amerika, Shuu sudah menjadi teman nya. Pertemuan itu memang bukanlah sebuah kesengajaan. Akan tetapi lama-lama, Aoi dan Shuu mulai bisa akrab, setidaknya sampai saat ini._

_"Apakah kau pernah merindukan seseorang?" Aoi kembali bertanya. Tanpa menoleh kea rah gadis itu, Shuu hanya tersenyum tipis dan menjawab._

_"Pernah…" jawab nya singkat._

_"S-siapa yang kau rindukan?" tanpa rasa canggung sedikit pun, Aoi mulai bertanya kembali._

_"Kamu…" Shuu, kembali menjawab singkat, sementara Aoi hanya memandangnya dengan tatapan bingung. Walaupun sebenarnya, lelaki yang berada di hadapan nya tidak akan tahu saat ini ia sedang memasang ekspresi seperti apa._

_"Aku? Sejak kapan?" Aoi kembali bertanya, perlahan, tangan Shuu mulai menyentuh tangan miliknya, entah kenapa ia malah memilih diam dan tidak melepaskan tangannya._

_"Sejak kau sering bilang, kalau kau ingin segera kembali ke Jepang" jelas Shuu dengan nada lirih. Aoi tersentak kaget mendengar pernyataan Shuu, dengan ragu ia bertanya,_

_"Kenapa?"_

_"Karena aku tidak ingin kau meninggalkanku Aoi…" lanjut Shuu. Aoi tertunduk diam, dia tak menyangka kalau selama ini Shuu selalu memikirkannya._

_"Kalau aku mau kembali ke Jepang, sepertinya tidak ada salahnya jika kau ikut Shuu, lagipula kau juga menyukai Jepang 'kan…" jelas Aoi kemudian, Shuu hanya menghela nafas, kemudian kembali berkata;_

_"Lebih tepatnya, aku lahir di Jepang. Tapi aku tidak mau kembali kesana, karena disanalah aku kehilangan mataku…" ucap Shuu sedih. Aoi memandangi teman nya itu dengan pandangan cemas._

_"Aku tahu Shuu, tapi tak ada salahnya 'kan jika kau mencoba untuk kembali kesana" ujar Aoi, berusaha meyakinkan Shuu._

_"Aku masih belum ya-"_

_"Kalau kau ikut, aku janji tidak akan pernah meninggalkan mu, kita teman 'kan" Aoi berkata lirih, berusaha membujuk Shuu. Akhirnya pemuda berambut gelap itu tersenyum tulus dan menjawab._

_"Baiklah, kalau begitu, aku setuju…" kata Shuu menanggapi._

_"Ayo bernyanyi!" ujar Aoi dengan penuh semangat._

_"Tentu saja," tanpa menunggu lama, Shuu mulai memainkan gitarnya._

_yume miru hitomi ni sekai wa utsukushiku mieta kedo  
utagau koto o oboete hito wa okubyou ni natteiku no?_

_nita mono doushi da yo ne to waraiatta ano koro_  
_sasai na uso sae yasashiku minogashitekureta yo ne_

_moshi futari ni kaeru basho ga nakute mo kamawanai_  
_watashi ga sono egao o mamoru kara_

_hoshi no kazu hodo no deai ya wakare ya_  
_ushinaitaku nai mono mo zenbu_  
_nan ni mo iranai to omoeru yo ima_  
_tada kimi no soba de mitsumetetai_  
_yorokobi mo kanashimi mo nanimokamo_

_otona ni naru tabi sukoshizutsu wasureteshimatta_  
_itsu demo jibun no kokoro ni sunao de iru koto_

_kimi kara moratta yuuki no kakera_  
_kimi dake ni ageru watashi no kokoro ni saku hana o_

_afuredasu namida ga oshietekureta_  
_nakushicha ikenai mono wa zenbu_  
_ano koro no mama kokoro no naka ni aru_  
_taiyou no you na kimi no egao ga_  
_konna ni mo watashi no koto tsuyoku suru_

_hoshi no kazu hodo no deai ya wakare ya_  
_ushinaitaku nai mono mo zenbu_  
_nan ni mo iranai to omoeru yo ima_  
_tada kimi no soba de mitsumetetai_  
_yorokobi mo kanashimi mo subete_

_ima kara koko kara hajimeyou yo_  
_futari no ashita o hajimeyou yo_  
_umareta mama no kimochi de iyou yo_  
_natsukaze ni yureta hana no you ni_  
_ima kono isshun o sakihokorou_

* * *

**_._**_  
_

**_._**

* * *

_"Baiklah, sekarang tolong kau pergi ke Perpus dan ambil buku musik ya Tenma," kata Fey, tanpa menunggu lama, Tenma langsung menuruti perkataan teman berambut kelinci nya itu._

_"Hati-hati ya, di Perpus banyak debu" ucap Shindou datar, Tenma hanya mengangguk._

_"Alpha, kurasa kita pemanasan dulu saja…" kata Beta yang mulai mengajak teman berambut ungu nya kembali bermusik._

_"Lho, dimana Tenma?" tanya Alpha ketika melihat ruang musik itu tanpa Tenma._

_"Dia sedang ke Perpus untuk mencari buku musik…" jawab Fey datar. Alpha dan Beta hanya mengangguk pelan._

_"Nah, ayo kita mulai!" kata Beta dengan begitu bersemangat, yang lain langsug mengambil posisi mereka._

_"1, 2, 3!" Fey mulai memukul stick Drum nya._

_Sementara Tenma, ia mulai menelusuri setiap lemari buku yang ada di Perpus. Tangan nya tak henti-henti memegangi setiap buku yang ia temui. Ia begitu mencermati isi Perpus yang cukup besar itu._

_"Disini 'kan Perpus, dan pasti buku bermusik banyak sekali. Wah aku harus mengambil yang mana ya?" Tenma sedikit kebingungan. Akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk bertanya pada yang ada disana._

_"Permisi, apa kau tahu buku bermusik yang biasa dipinjam oleh Fey Rune kesini?" Tenma bertanya dengan sopan pada sang penjaga Perpustakaan itu. Sementara, gadis manis berkacamata yang menjaga tempat itu langsung menjawab._

_"Oh yang sering dipinjam oleh Fey ya! Itu ada di rak yang disana" ucapnya sambil menunjuk kea rah rak buku yang paling tinggi. Tenma kebingungan, mana mungkin ia bisa mencapai rak buku yang sangat tinggi itu._

_"Haha, kau bingung ya? Itu ada tangga, pakai saja…" gadis penjaga Perpustakaan itu kali ini menunjuk tangga yang biasa ia pergunakan untuk mengambil buku-buku yang ditaruh diatas._

_Tenma hanya mengangguk singkat, dan mulai mengambil tangga itu._

_Perlahan namun pasti, Tenma mulai naik ke atas tangga itu dengan hati-hati. Tak terasa, ia semakin tinggi, dan ia sudah bisa meraih buku itu._

_"Ini ya buku nya, wah tebal sekali" ucap nya sambil sedikit melihat dan mencermati cover buku itu._

_"Pantas saja, teman-teman sangat mahir bermusik, kalau dengan buku setebal ini sih sudah pasti."_

_Tenma mulai menuruni tangga itu. Akhirnya setelah semua nya selesai, ia mengembalikan tangga itu ke tempat nya yang semula._

_Namun tiba tiba, ia terjatuh begitu saja. Seluruh tubuhnya lemas tidak bisa digerakkan, tangannya yang sedari tadi memegang buku itu terlepas begitu saja, Nafasnya terengah-engah. Namun ia berusaha berdiri dan mengambil kembali buku itu, ia mengatur nafasnya dengan perlahan._

_"Sesak sekali, betul kata Shindou, di Perpus memang banyak debu" ucap nya pelan. Tenma semakin memegangi dada nya, rasa sakitnya semakin menjadi-jadi, ia mendudukkan dirinya di dinding sebelahnya, berusaha mengatur nafasnnya kembali. Namun hasilnya nihil, dadanya malah semakin sesak dan ia semakin selut bernafas._

_"K-kenapa ini" Tenma berusaha berteriak, namun tidak bisa. Tubuhnya kembali terasa lemas. Kepalanya pening._

_"Darah!"_

_Tenma tersentak, hidungnya kembali mimisan, namun kali ini lebih banyak dari biasanya, dia berusaha mengelap nya dengan sapu tangan yang ia bawa. Tapi darah nya tidak mau berhenti._

_Ohok ohok!_

_"Darah lagi!"_

_Kali ini Tenma terbatuk, namun batuknya mengeluarkan darah, semakin lama, semakin banyak. Pandangan nya mulai kabur, perlahan lahan, tangan nya yang masih menggenggam buku itu mulai menjatuhkan nya kembali._

* * *

**_Sakura Biyori-By Hoshimura Mai_**

_Juuroku de kimi to ai__  
__Hyakunen no koi wo shita ne__  
__Hirahira to maiochiru__  
__Sakura no hanabira no shita de__Aitakute kakenuketa__  
__Hi no ataru kyuu na sakamichi ya__  
__Kouen no sumi futari no kage wa__  
__Ima mo kawaranu mama__Kimi to boku to "sakura biyori"__  
__Kaze ni yurete maimodoru__  
__Marude nagai yume kara sameta you ni__  
__Miageta saki wa momo-iro no sora__Suki deshita suki deshita__  
__Egao sakisometa kimi ga__  
__Boku dake ga shitte ita__  
__Migigawa yawarakana ibasho__  
__  
__Sakura no shita no yakusoku__  
__"rainen mo koko ni koyou" tte__  
__Nando mo tashikameatta kedo__  
__Ima mo hatasenu mama__Kimi to boku to "sakura biyori"__  
__Kaze ni sotto yomigaeru__  
__Kimi mo ima dokoka de miteru no kanaa__  
__Ano hi to onaji momo-iro no sora__Oikaketa hibi no naka ni__  
__Kizamareta ashiato wa__  
__Nani yori mo kakegae no nai takaramono__Kimi to boku to "sakura biyori"__  
__Kaze ni yurete maimodoru__  
__Tomedonai omoi ga afuredashite__  
__Namida ga komiageta__Kimi to boku to "sakura biyori"__  
__Kaze ni yurete maimodoru__  
__Mada minu mirai wo mune ni daite__  
__Miageta saki wa momo-iro no sora__…_

_Beta langsung mengatur nafasnya. Lagunya sudah selesai ia nyanyikan. Begitu juga dengan anggota yang lain nya._

_"Hei, kenapa Tenma lama sekali Fey?" tanya Shindou. Fey yang masih berada di tempat drum hanya menggeleng._

_"Lebih baik sekarang kita mengecek nya!" kata Alpha singkat. Kemudian dia langsung keluar dari ruang musik diikuti oleh semua yang ada disana._

_"Tenmaaaa!"_

_Mereka ber-empat berteriak secara serempak, melihat teman mereka yang sudah terduduk dengan mata tertutup. Banyak darah, bahkan buku bermusik yang biasa mereka pergunakan untuk belajar sudah dipenuhi oleh darah._

_"Apa yang terjadi" Beta terbelalak tak percaya._

_"Gawat! Jangan jangan-" Shindou berkata dengan nada cemas. Yang lain hanya memandang Shindou dengan tatapan yang tak kalah cemas._

_"Dia sudah mencapai batasnya! Teman-teman ayo kita bawa dia ke Rumah Sakit sekarang!" Shindou langsung memutuskan, tanpa menunggu lama, yang lain hanya mengangguk setuju dan segera menuruti perkataan Shindou._

_"Halo, Aki-nee, sekarang Tenma ada di rumah sakit…" _

_"A-apa! Baiklah aku kesana sekarang Shindou-kun"_

_"Iya, kumohon cepat! Keadaan nya darurat, dia sudah mencapai batasnya."_

_"APA! Baiklah aku akan secepatnya kesana"_

_Aki menutup ponselnya, dengan cepat ia langsung bergegas._

_"Ada apa Aki-chan?" tanya Ichinose, orang yang paling dekat dengan Aki selain Tenma._

_"Tenma-kun, di-dia…" Aki kembali menangis, tak mampu melanjutkan kata-kata nya, namun, Ichinose yang mulai mengerti akan maksud Aki langsung menarik Aki keluar rumah dan menuju rumah sakit._

* * *

_****__At Hospital_

_"Aki-nee, aku mau kembali ke Jepang sekarang. Bagaimana keadaan Tenma-kun?"_

_"Buruk…"_

_"A-apa maksud mu, Aki-nee?"_

_"Dia sudah mencapai batasnya Aoi-chan, mustahil untuk nya bisa bertemu kembali denganmu…"_

_"TIDAK! Aku pasti bisa bertemu dengan nya lagi, i-iya 'kan?"_

_"Aku tidak tahu Aoi-chan…"_

_"Baiklah, aku kesana sekarang juga"_

_Aoi menutup ponselnya dan langsung mengenakan sabuk pengaman. Karena saat itu dia sedang berada di dalam Pesawat jurusan Jepang._

_"Aoi, ada apa?" tanya Shuu dengan nada khawatir._

_"Sa-sahabatku, sudah mencapai batasnya…"_

_"Batas? Maksudmu?"_

_"Nanti juga kau akan tahu sendiri, Shuu…"_

**_.._**

**_.._**

**_.._**

_Aki masih menangis, entah sudah berapa jam ia menangis. Sementara Ichinose yang memang bekerja sebagai Dokter langsung nurun tangan dan membantu Hiroto untuk merawat Tenma._

_"Aki-san, kau tenang saja ya. Aku yakin kok, Tenma pasti selamat" kata Beta yang berusaha menghibur Aki._

_"Kenapa kau begitu yakin, Beta?" tanya Aki, Beta kemudian -teman nya yang sedari tadi duduk kini ikut berdiri disamping Beta._

_"Karena kami yakin, kalau Tenma akan segera sembuh…" ucap Beta mewakili teman-teman nya. Aki terbelalak tak percaya mendengar ucapan ke-empat anak itu. Namun perlahan-lahan, ia mulai tersenyum miris._

_"Kalian semua, terimakasih ya…"_

_"Ichinose, bagaimana ini?" Hiroto mulai kebingungan, ia bertanya pada Dokter yang lebih senior dari nya, Ichinose._

_"Aku tidak begitu tahu soal hal ini, tapi menurutku, ia hanya bisa bertahan sampai besok…" ucap Ichinose pelan, ia memandang Tenma dengan tatapan cemas, miris, sedih, yang bercampur menjadi satu._

_"Padahal, dia masih sangat kecil…"_

* * *

_"Perhatian, bagi para penumpang dengan tujuan Jepang, Pesawat akan segera mendarat sebentar lagi"_

_'Tenma-kun, tunggu aku…"_

**_._**

_._

_._

_"Kalian tidak pulang? Ini sudah hampir jam 1 pagi." Aki mulai mencemaskan ke-empat anak itu._

_Alpha yang sedari tadi sudah menundukkan kepalanya, Beta yang masih duduk disamping nya. Shindou, yang masih setia berdiri dari tadi siang. Sementara Fey, duduk dengan kepala yang ia sembunyikan. Ekspresi nya tidak bisa dibaca._

_"Kenapa Tenma, masih belum bangun? Aki-nee, kapan dia bangun? Aku ingin bertemu dengan nya…" ujar Fey dengan lirih. Aki yang tidak tahan dengan keinginan anak berambut hijau itu akhirnya mendekati Fey dan mengusap kepalanya pelan._

_"Sabar ya Fey, aku yakin sebentar lagi dia pasti akan segera bangun…" ucap Aki pelan. Fey hanya mengangguk lemah._

_"Akiii-neeee!" Aoi berlari dari kejauhan, sementara saat itu, Shuu sedang dituntun oleh asisten pribadi nya, Hakuryuu._

_"A-Aoi-chan" Aki berucap pelan. Melihat gadis yang ada dihadapan nya saat ini._

_"Dimana Tenma-kun? Aku ingin bertemu dengan nya!" ucap Aoi dengan tergesa-gesa._

_"Hei, tenanglah! Saat ini Tenma sedang diperiksa oleh Dokter, Aoi…" Shindou ikut menyela pembicaraan._

_"Dimana?"_

_"Disana!" Shindou menunjuk ruang rawat Tenma. Perlahan Aoi mulai berjalan pelan menuju ruang rawat itu. Ia memegangi kaca di pintu ruang itu. Tatapan nya berubah menjadi sayu seketika, melihat sahabat semasa kecil nya, terbaring dengan alat-alat pengobatan yang sangat lengkap, bahkan sepertinya masuk kesana pun tidak diperbolehkan untuk saat ini._

_"Siapa kau?" Beta, yang pasalnya belum mengenal Aoi, langsung menanyakan nya pada gadis berambut biru gelap itu._

_"Aku Aoi Sorano, teman semasa kecil Tenma-kun dulu. Dan aku sudah pindah ke Amerika sejak setahun yang lalu" jawab Aoi kemudian, Beta hanya mengangguk kemudian tersenyum._

_Alpha masih tidak bergeming, begitu juga dengan Fey._

_"Aoi, kita ada dimana?" Shuu, yang sedari tadi belum berbicara, kini mengawali pembicaraan._

_"Ini di Rumah Sakit Shuu, kita sedang menjenguk sahabatku yang sedang sakit itu…" jawab Aoi pelan, sambil mendekati Shuu._

_"Oh, begitu ya, kapan aku bisa mengajak nya berkenalan?" Shuu kembali bertanya lagi. Kali ini, Aoi tidak menjawab, hanya menunjukkan kepalanya._

_"Sampai dia bangun" kata Alpha tiba-tiba. Semua yang ada disana langsung menoleh ke arah nya._

_"Bangun? Memang nya dia belum bangun?" Shuu yang masih penasaran, masih saja menanyakan hal itu._

_"Dia tidak akan bangun sampai dia sembuh! Hiks, a-aku menyesal telah menganggap nya pengganggu waktu itu, hiks, padahal dia tidak pernah membenciku…" kali ini Fey yang menjawab, bahkan dia menjawab dengan setengah berteriak._

_"M-maaf aku tidak tahu…" Shuu merasa bersalah, dia menundukkan kepalanya. Sementara semua yang ada disana kembali diam. Tidak ada yang berbicara lagi._

_"Aoi, apa dia tidak bisa melihat?" tanya Shindou dengan cukup pelan, Aoi hanya mengangguk sedih._

* * *

_'Rasanya memang enak ya kalau terus memejamkan mataku seperti ini'_

_'Aku mau tidur saja, aku sudah bosan bangun terus'_

_'Tenma-kun'_

_'S-suara itu!'_

_'Bangunlah, kumohon, aku sudah sampai disini, aku mau bertemu dengan mu, ayo bangunlah'_

_'Aku tidak bisa bangun Aoi-chan, rasanya sakit sekali kalau aku bangun'_

_'Kamu salah Tenma-kun! Jika kamu bangun, maka akan ada teman-teman yang masih menunggumu!'_

_'Aku akan mencobanya Aoi-chan'_

_'Cepat!'_

_'Baiklah!'_

_'Bangunlah Tenma-kun! Bangun! Bangun!'_

_****__At 09.00 o'clock_

_"Beta, kembalilah ke Sekolah bersama Fey, aku mau disini saja" kata Alpha masih dengan nada datar. Sementara Beta dan Fey mengggeleng pelan._

_"Sudahlah Alpha, biarkan mereka disini" ujar Shindou sambil menepuk pundak Alpha. Alpha hanya menghela nafas pelan dan mengangguk._

_CLEK._

_Pintu ruang rawat Tenma mulai terbuka, Hiroto dan Ichinose langsung melemparkan pandangan mereka pada satu-satu yang ada disana._

_"Dokter! Bagaimana kondisi Tenma-kun?" Aoi langsung bertanya._

_"Kau boleh melihatnya sekarang, Aoi…" ucap Hiroto pelan. Tanpa basa-basi lagi, Aoi, dan yang lain nya, langsung masuk ke Ruang Rawat Tenma._

_"Tenma-kun…" Aoi langsung memandang Tenma dengan tatapan cemas. Air matanya kembali mengalir, ia mendekati Tenma, dan memegang tangan nya._

_"Hiks, a-aku, aku menyesal, telah meninggalkan mu Tenma-kun…" Aoi menangis sejadi-jadi, ia sangat merasa bersalah sekarang ini._

_"Aoi, kumohon, kau bersabar sebentar lagi" kata Ichinose kemudian. Aoi tersentak kaget, kemudian, dia bertanya pada Dokter asal Amerika itu._

_"Apa maksudmu? Ichinose-san?" tanya Aoi. Ichinose hanya menghela nafas dan menjawab._

_"Dia akan bangun-"_

_"Benarkah?"_

_"Iya, tapi tidak akan lama…"_

_Semua yang ada disana membeku seketika, mereka sepertinya sudah mengerti akan perkataan Ichinose. Serempak, mereka semua menundukkan kepala tanda sedih,_

_"A-aoi-chan"_

_"Tenma-kun!" Aoi tersentak mendengar Tenma menyebutkan nama nya, ia menatap Tenma dalam-dalam. Dan benar saja, anak berambut cokelat itu perlahan mulai membuka matanya._

_"Tenma" Beta mulai mendekati Tenma._

_"S-sedang apa kalian disini?" Tenma berkata dengan lemah._

_"Tentu saja, menunggu mu untuk kembali lagi ke Band kita" jawab Alpha tiba-tiba. Sekali lagi, semua yang ada disana langsung menatap Alpha, mereka sungguh bingung dengan perkataan pria berambut ungu itu._

_"A-aku tidak bisa l-lama Alpha…" Tenma kembali berkata, diiringi dengan senyuman nya._

_"Apa yang kau bicarakan Tenma-kun? Kita akan kembali berteman lagi 'kan? Kumohon bangunlah! Aku mau kita berkumpul lagi seperti dulu" ujar Aoi. Tenma hanya menggeleng._

_"Aku sudah lelah, Aoi-chan. Aku mau istirahat saja sekarang" ucap Tenma dengan pandangan lirih. Aoi langsung memasang wajah penuh penyesalan. Dia kembali menangis lagi._

_"T-tapikan, hiks hiks, ja-jangan meninggalkan-ku" Aoi kembali menangis. Ia benar-benar tidak mau kalau harus kehilangan sahabat nya itu._

_"H-hei, siapa dia?" Tenma kembali bertanya dengan lemah, kali ini dia menunjuk Shuu._

_"Shuu" ucap Beta pelan._

_"Namaku Shuu, aku sahabat Aoi di Amerika. Nah siapa nama mu?" Shuu memperkenalkan dirinya di depan Tenma, kemudian dia mengulurkan tangan nya._

_"Tenma Matsukaze" jawab Tenma singkat._

_"Tenma, apa keputusan mu sekarang?" tanya Alpha kemudian._

_"A-aku mau pergi…"_

_"Pergi!" Aki yang kaget mendengar kata-kata dari adik laki-laki nya itu langsung mendekati Tenma._

_"Aki-nee, terimakasih ya, selama ini kau selalu menjagaku. Aku sangat berterimakasih padamu" jelas Tenma lirih. Aki terbelalak tak percaya mendengar kata-kata adik nya barusan. Ia memegangi tangan Tenma dengan erat._

_"K-kenapa Tenma-kun?" tanya Aki kemudian._

_"Aku mau pergi,"_

_"JANGAN!" sergah Aoi. Ia sudah tidak tahan mendengar perkataan Tenma yang sangat berbeda dari biasanya._

_"Tenma! Kita baru berteman 2 hari 'kan? Jangan pergi kumohon…" Fey ikut memohon, namun Tenma dengan cepat segera menggeleng._

_"Aku sudah lelah teman-teman" jawab Tenma singkat. Kemudian, dia menyuruh Aoi dan Shuu untuk mendekat. Sontak, keduanya pun langsung mendekatinya._

_"Ada apa Tenma?" tanya Shuu kemudian._

_"Shuu, tolong jaga Aoi-chan untukku" ujar Tenma. Shuu hanya mengangguk pelan dan menundukkan kepala nya. Semenatara Aoi kembali menangis lagi._

_"Jangan menangis, Aoi-chan!" sergah Tenma, ia lalu menatap Alpha, Beta, Shindou, dan Fey untuk segera mendekat. Sontak, ke-empat nya pun segera mendekati Tenma._

_"Kalian semua, terimakasih ya,"_

_"Kenapa Tenma? K-kita 'kan baru berteman kemarin?" tanya Beta dengan pandangan sedih._

_"Kalau begitu, itu adalah hari terakhirku bersama kalian. Karena selama ini, aku selalu kesepian tanpa teman-teman, dan kalian lah yang menyelamatkanku.." ujar Tenma sambil tersenyum tulus. Kemudian, dia menyatukan tangan teman-teman nya._

_"Nah, Minggu depan, kalian harus tampil secara menarik! Aku pasti akan selalu mengingat kalian kok," Tenma berkata masih dengan tersenyum tulus._

_Aki hanya ikut tersenyum miris, ia sadar, adiknya tak akan pernah mau kembali kalau ia terus-terusan menangis seperti tadi._

_"Tenma-kun, jika kamu mau pergi, ka-kami semua yang ada disini mengizinkanmu kok" Aki berkata sambil tersenyum pahit, ia tahu, kalau ia tetap kuat, Tenma juga pasti tak akan pernah melupakan nya._

_"Se-sekarang aku mau pergi teman-teman,"_

_Semua yang ada disana hanya menatap Tenma dengan pandangan lirih, namun bahagia._

_Perlahan, tangan sahabat nya itu, ia lepasakan, mereka yang ada disana kaget seketika. Ternyata ucapan Tenma benar-benar serius. Denyut nadi nya berhenti, ia sudah tak bernyawa._

_"Tenma!"_

* * *

**_2 minggu kemudian._**

_"Baiklah, sekarang kita harus mulai siap-siap" Alpha berkata dengan datar, sementara yang lain hanya mengangguk saja._

_"Kenapa kau mengajak kami juga?" tanya Aoi yang mulai keheranan._

_"Karena kita teman, benar 'kan?" tanya Alpha, ia melirik Aoi dan Shuu secara bersamaan. Sementara Aoi hanya mengangguk saja._

_"Alpha, sekarang persiapan nya sudah selesai" kata Beta dengan nada ceria seperti biasanya._

_Mereka semua langsung bersiap-siap. Keputusan mereka sudah tetap. Mulai sekarang, mereka tidak akan pernah mencari anggota baru lagi. Cukup mereka ber-enam saja. Oh tidak! Cukup mereka bertujuh saja, bersama dengan Tenma._

_"1, 2, 3, go!"_

_Semua nya mulai bernyanyi, mereka sudah tidak menentukan lagi siapa Vocalis nya._

_Oh…Oh…Oh..Oh.._

_Ano hi HONTO ni ushinatta mono tte nan datta kke  
Dou ni wasurete shimatta yo_

_Yuugure de futari sukoshi zutsu mienaku natte itte_  
_Sore na no ni bokura kaerezu ni ita_

_Dokoka ni kowaresou na moroi kokoro_  
_Tsuyogaru kotoba de ootte kakushiteru ootte kakushiteru_

_SAYONARA aenaku natta tte bokura wa tsudzuki ga aru kara_  
_Kimi no inai sekai datte hashiru yo itsuka no itami mo koete_

_Wareta GARASU no kakera kusamura no nioi natsu no kizuguchi_  
_Nee kimi wa ima doko ni iru no_

_Sumikitta mizu mo itsu shika nibuku nigotte shimatte_  
_Kidzuitara boku mo otona ni natteta_

_Yurayura minamo ranhansha shite ita_  
_Hikari wa ima demo kagayaki watatteru kagayaki watatteru_

_SAYONARA ano hi te wo futte are kara kimi mo kawatta n darou_  
_Sore demo ikite iku n datte ikutsu mo nakitai yoru wo koete_

_Ano hi HONTO ni ushinatta mono tte nan datta kke_

_SAYONARA aenaku natta tte bokura wa tsudzuki ga aru kara_  
_Boku ga tsukuru sekai nande hashiru yo itsuka mita mirai mo koete_

_(Apa aku benar-benar kehilangan hari itu?_  
_Aku telah lama melupakannya_

_Dalam senja kami berdua mulai menjadi tak tentu_  
_Namun, kami tak akan kembali_

_Suatu tempat terlihat hatiku yang patah dan rapuh_

_Tertutup dan tersembunyi, ditutupi dan disembunyikan oleh kata-kata dengan alasan yang kuat_

_Kau berkata bahwa kita tak akan bertemu lagi, jadi benar inikah? Perpisahan_

_Walaupun dunia ini musnah, aku akan tetap berlari, melawan rasa sakit ini_

_Serpihan kaca, aroma padang rumput, luka saat musim panas_

_Hei, Dimana mereka semua?_

_Entah kenapa, air yang begitu jernih tiba-tiba menjadi keruh dan penuh lumpur_

_Saat kau mengetahui ku yang telah bertambah kuat_

_Air yang bergelombang, membiaskan bayanganku yang sebenarnya._

_Cahaya yang begitu bersinar, ya begitu bersinar._

_Saat kau harus memilih perubahan, kita saling melambaikan tangan saat perpisahan._

_Tapi aku tetap disini, banyak malam yang telah kulalui, dan aku ingin menangis._

_Apa aku benar-benar kehilangan hari itu?_

_Kau berkata bahwa kita tak akan bertemu lagi, jadi benar inikah? Perpisahan_

_bagaimanapun aku harus membuat dunia ini berlari sepertiku, lebih dari masa depan yang pernah kulihat.")_

_Tenma, kupikir ini tidak buruk juga, kami janji akan selalu mengingatmu, kapanpun. Bahkan kami yakin, saat ini pun, kau pasti sedang tersenyum dan tertawa melihat kami bahagia bukan?_

_Nee, inilah jawaban kami Tenma! Dou ita, hanya itu yang mampu kami ucapkan untuk menjawab kata 'Terimakasih' mu._

_****__-Thanks-_

_Migoto ni chigau bokutachita kedo  
Mesasu basho wa onaji sa  
Minna de kurushimi wa deau kara  
Yorokobi mo hitotsu_

_Butsukari au kokoro wa_  
_Kizudareke ni naru keredo_  
_Oshierareta koto jyana_  
_Mana butto iu koto_

_You and me, me and you_  
_Kimi ga itekureru_  
_Sore wa boku no iu kiza_  
_One for all, all for one_  
_Ima nani kata de kyuu_  
_Hitori wa minna no tameni_

_Mayoi michi no chotto mannaka de_  
_Jishin wo nakushita toki_  
_Sotto senakao shitekureta kara_  
_Umi daseta minai_  
_Nan ni montai daichi ni_  
_Yume wo egaita hibi wo_  
_Atsuku hibi ita koe wo_  
_Kitto wasurenai_

_You and me, me and you_  
_Kimi ni arigatou_  
_Saite nai yasashisa ni_  
_One for all, all for one_  
_Mana miru sekai e to_  
_Bokura wa hashitte yukou_

_Te wa shii michi nori ii wo_  
_Nori koe uso no tabi_  
_Nakama ni nareru you na_  
_Sonna kigashiteru_

_You and me, me and you_  
_Kimi to iu da kara_  
_Itsumo kansha shitteru yo_  
_One for all, all for one_  
_Ima nani kata de kyuu_  
_Hitori wa minna no tameni_

_You and me, me and you_  
_Kimi ga itekureru_  
_Sore wa boku no iu kiza_  
_One for all, all for one_  
_Ima nani kata de kyuu_  
_Hitori wa minna no tameni_

* * *

_****__._

_****__._

_****__._

* * *

_Jangan bersedih, kawan_  
_Agar suatu hari nanti di bawah langit yang jauh kelembutan mengalir dalam ingatan mu, tertawalah…_

_Seluruh dunia seolah telah dibasahi oleh kelicikan yang ideal_  
_Berbenturan dengan kenyataan yang tak menyenangkan ini_  
_Untuk menghapus segala kesedihan yang bergema di dalam, dengan tawa aku akan menarik warna biru gelap itu_

_Mengalir kata-kata yang tulus, di mana pun tak ada orang yang sempurna_  
_Walaupun begitu, setidaknya kita melawannya dengan kenakalan yang terhebat di dunia_

_Jangan bersedih, kawan_  
_Walaupun kau ditinggalkan oleh matahari_  
_Karena aku selalu berdoa agar di balik jalan yang kau daki itu akan kau temukan langit biru_

_Bukankah ada orang yang menertawakan impian yang kau ucapkan?_  
_Dan ada juga orang yang mengejek ketulusanmu_  
_Kau pun banyak mendengar suara yang terus berkata bahwa semua usaha mu merupakan kebodohan_

_Walaupun begitu, langit dan bumi tak dapat dibandingkan dengan diri kita_  
_Suatu saat pasti akan datang harinya kita memetik hasil usaha kita_

_Jangan bersedih, kawan_  
_Walau di malam tanpa ada satu bintang pun yang jatuh_  
_Agar mimpi yang terang itu tidak hilang, tertawalah…_

_Di mana pun tak ada yang abadi , kau tahu itu_  
_Walau begitu kau berkata "seandainya saja ada, pasti menyenangkan", wajah tertawa mu saat itu tak dapat ku lupakan._

_Mari kita hubungkan saat ini, yang sepertinya hampir terhenti, melalui suara tawa kita_  
_Suatu hari akan tiba saatnya kau menyebut tempat ini dengan 'tempat itu'_  
_Agar kenangan itu penuh dengan kebaikan bagi mu, tertawalah…_  
_Tertawalah…tertawalah…_

_-Matsukaze Tenma-_

* * *

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

* * *

_Mune ni fukikonda no ha_

_soyokaze mitai na Dream_

_arekara zutto mainichi ga_

_kira kira shite_

_ itsuka kanarazu tte_

_kokoro ni kimetetanda_

_yatto koreta_

_akogare no gurando ni_

_nani mo ka mo mada mada_

_hajimete darakedakedo_

_nanto ka naru_

_fuan nante fukikesu yo_

_ motto tsuyoku naritai_

_mezametagatte iru jibun ga_

_ganbatta bun seichou shiteku_

_sore ga ureshikute moete kurunda_

_ atarashii kaze no naka_

_zensokuryoku Do my Best_

_fumidasu tabi kawatte yuku_

_tashika ni kikoetanda_

_hajimaru no hoissuru_

_donna jibun ni aeru no ka na_

_koko kara sutaato_

_ omoidoori ni ha_

_naka naka ikanai yo ne_

_hyaku mo shouchi_

_kuraitsuite yukunda_

_akirametakunai yo_

_chikara ga afurete kuru_

_tsugi no yokan_

_waku waku shite iru kara_

_ dekiru koto fuyashiteku_

_owaranai shousen dandane_

_onaji yume wo motta nakama_

_issho ni susunde yukou yo_

_ omoikkiri kono toki o_

_kakenuketainda_

_korondemo biku tomo shindai_

_mune ni fukikonda no ha_

_soyokaze mitai na Dream_

_are kara zutto mainichi ga_

_kira kira shite_

_ atarashii kaze no naka_

_zensokuryoku Do my Best_

_fumidasu tabi kawatte yuku_

_tashika ni kikoetanda_

_hajimaru no hoissuru_

_donna jibun ni aeru no ka na_

_koko kara sutaato_

__"Jangan putus harapan! karena aku, akan selalu berada di samping kalian..."

"_Arigatou, Nakama. Minna no tame ni..."_

_-End-_

* * *

**Mori : Nah minna, akhirnya selesai/plak/. Pas bagian terakhirnya itu cuman tambahan kok, ^^ silahkan dideskripsikan sendiri ^^. Ok saia gak mau banyak bacot(?). Pokoknya thanks for read :3 and review please~~ .w. /jaa nee~~**

**Review Please?**


End file.
